The Orchard Part 2
by john6lisa
Summary: AU B&W Set in Ireland,Myka is trying to save the family Orchard from the Wells family. Angsts and romance. The is a revised story of the original story that I posted of The Orchard part 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Thank you to Dragonling 743 for allowing me to continue this story.**

**I have revised all the chapters.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

After spending a wondrous hour with the caretaker, I made my way to the family estate. As I hitched Tilly to the post, Charles made his way out the door, Christina right on his heels, calling out, "Mummy!"

Scooping up my little girl into my arms, I peppered her face with kisses, "I missed you my darling girl."

Smiling into my hair, her small hands wrapped around my neck, "Mummy? Can I come back with you?"

Charles stepped up, clearing his throat, "Tell me sister dear, how is our Ms Bering doing? Has she survived to see another day?"

How dare he? 'Our' Ms Bering, just the thought of him including himself into Myka's life… I mustered up a soft smile as my little girl curled her arms tighter around my neck. "Mummy, I made a drawing for Ms Myka, may I give it to her?"

"Of course my love, when she is feeling up to it. I know she misses you." I kissed her forehead as I set her down, noticing the disapproving look Charles had on his face. "Darling, be a good girl and go fetch your drawing so I may see it."

I watched with a smile as my little girl ran back into the manor, then turned my attention back to my brother. He was looking at me with some disdain, "Really sister, must you prance around town in those God awful clothes? We are Wells, not rag tag farm hands."

Smoothing down my vest as I put on a familiar grimace, "Oh do shut it Charles, I came by to see my Christina's smiling face, not that sour look on yours. And as for what I choose to sport, it is my own affair, not yours."

Christina came running back out, a wide grin across her face, her little hand clutching the drawing. I knelt down to wrap her up in my arms, the absence of her smiling face these last few days had taken its toll on me. "My little lady, I shall come back for you so we may visit Myka soon, and then you can give this exquisite drawing to her yourself."

I kissed her goodbye, holding back the well of tears pressing behind my eyes as I watched her make her way back inside. Steeling myself to face my brother, I glared up at him, "For the record brother, I did not prance around town in my trousers. I sauntered."

As I pulled up to the cottage, I couldn't help but notice all the movement behind the windows 'please tell me Myka is not scurrying around her home,' I sighed to myself, grabbing the leaves and herbs as I made my way to the door, hearing a shrill voice.

"HG is going to kill me!" the young girl's voiced echoed out into the afternoon air.

I rushed to the door, flinging it open. In front of me, Claudia, Vanessa and Peter all froze; as if they were statues in the Queen's garden.

"HG ...hey..hi um..welcome back, how was your trip to the warehouse?" the girl said, rushing over to Myka's bed, spreading her dress out as if to block out the doctor was on her knees, in front of the bed, Peter was at the hearth stoking the flames and Myka…

"Good lord, what happened?" I said as I rushed past them to kneel next to the doctor. She was just finishing up the last stitch on Myka's forehead.I cupped her face in my hands, her eyes were clenched shut, I assumed from the pain.

"Myka, look at me." she just shook her no, a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. "No, Helena please, I just want to lie down." I brushed away the tear with the pad of my thumb, whispering, "alright, my love."

As soon as those words passed my lips, I shuddered. I chastised myself for the slip of my heart.

Myka's eyes snapped opened, those glorious green orbs searched mine. She parted her lips as if to speak, but only a sigh was heard by my ears. She slid her hand up my arm, giving a slight squeeze to my hand on her face. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, as she lay back on the bed.

Spreading the blanket over her, I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. Remembering the clutch of statues in the room, I got to my feet, turning to the captive audience in front of me, I nodded towards the front door.

"Outside..now." Claudia was the first to rush out, Pete slumped his shoulders and followed. "Helena I think you should take a breath and…" I just glared at the doctor as I handed her the bag, my hand at her shoulder as I ushered us out of the cottage. "HG I can exp…" raising my hand, my eyes still locked on Vanessa, the young girl stopped talking, both of them turning toward the orchard.

"Not. one. step. more, I will deal with you two in a moment," I said. "Vanessa, what happened? How is she …" I reined back the tears, trying to focus on the good doctor.

"Myka hit her head when she fell down and I..." I sucked in a gasp. The doctor grasped my forearm, "She will be fine, I've dealt with much worse before the first cup of tea in the morning."

The doctor gave me a slight tug on my arm, "I need to get back to the field to check on the workers. Helena...she will be fine, Myka has a hard head as I am sure you have already found out." I gave the doctor a slight nod.

"You will need to keep the cut clean. She can start a solid diet now. You should make her eat some protein, lots of eggs and meat, but take it slow, still lots of fluids. And when her head stops aching, you should start having her walk around outside to clear her chest, slowly at first."

The doctor smiled back at me, then, looking at the bundle of leaves I had dropped at the door, "Those will help." She nodded her head and, as she walked past those two, she patted Peter's shoulder.

"WHAT the hell happened here?" I started to shout, then drew in a calming breath. The red-headed girl's eyes widened, "HG, I did like you said. I helped...or tried to help Myka, but you know..she...I tried..and she started to get dressed and then she fell and hit her..oh GOD..there was blood and I couldn't lift her up and I..I..." Pete grabbed Claudia around her shoulder, hugging her, then he turned to me and raised his hands in the air.

"Hey..hey..hey...easy..look, Mykes tried to get dressed and then she took a header..and then Claudia here came running over to me in the orchard saying Myka fell and hit her head. So I helped Myka into her bed and went for the doc and then you came bull-rushing into Myka's room…"

I unclenched my fists, looking first at Myka's friend, "Thank you for all your help Peter. Now, if you do not mind, Claudia and I need to attend to a few issues." As I said each word, I took one step closer to the young girl.

" , I do believe we have a standing appointment for tea when you return in two days with Christina." The young girl opened her mouth to speak but closed it promptly as I smiled at her. "I can handle things from here."


	2. Chapter 2

**For What Dreams May Come**

**A/N thank you for all the support**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing.**

* * *

I walked into the cottage after the young girl made her way back to my family's estate. I cast a quick glance over at Myka. She was lying down, but her eyes were still open, training them on every move I made.

I knew there was no evading what was shared from my heart. I started to prepare dinner; some eggs and bacon should do nicely for a first meal. Still not wanting to talk, I kept my back to her while I moved about the kitchen.

I placed the dinner on a tray, not wanting Myka to have to move any more than necessary. As I was peeling and slicing the fruit in my hand, I heard her shift on the bed. Myka cleared her throat.

"What is that you have there? It looks...strange." I laughed at her choice of words, keeping my eyes trained on the task at hand.

"It's called a Mango, funny story behind it's name. When the missionaries came to India, they were greeted by the village elders. One elder in particular held out his hand, with the said fruit in it. His first word to the missionary was 'Mango' which the man mistook for the fruit's name. The elder was really asking if the missionary wanted it."

I gave a small grin when I heard a slight chuckle escape those lips. I wiped my hands and threw the dish cloth over my shoulder, carrying the tray over and settling it down next to Myka. As I turned to head back to the kitchen Myka spoke up.

"Helena, this smells and looks wonderful...but I am not hungry. I'm sorry you went to all this trouble for me." I spun back around to face her.

"It was not any trouble at all because you are going to eat this meal I have made. Vanessa was very clear with the fact that you need to gain your strength back. And eating solid food is a start." I stated as I sat on the bed next to the younger woman.

"Look Helena, really, I just don't have an appetite." As her protests fell from those lips, I busied myself with cutting up the meat, trying to concentrate on the meal at hand. I held the fork full of egg and bacon up to her mouth. She shook her head, crossed her arms and bit her bottom lip. It was all I could do to hold back my laughter; such a strong, fierce woman had reduced herself to acting like a petulant child.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. It's completely up to you Myka." I held the fork with one hand, my other hand waiting for the protest I knew was coming.

"Helena, I am grown woman…" and with that I pinched her nose and placed the fork full of eggs in her open mouth. She looked at me with those green eyes blazing, then she put her hand over her mouth.

"Now, be a good girl and chew," I said as I turned back to the plate, readying another fork full.

"Helena! I can't believe you just did that. I am not a child. Here, let me have that; I can feed myself " Standing up from the bed, I turned to face her. "Well, If you continue to act like a child, I will treat you as such. Now, please finish what is on your plate." I poured myself another cup of tea and leaned against the stove. I watched as Myka tucked into her meal, she eyed the mango slices and looked at me with a questioning look on her face.

"I know it is not what you are used to, but, try it, for me darling." I took another draw of my tea as I watched her turn the slice of fruit over a few times.

"I'll make a deal with you Helena." I quirked my eyebrow at the young woman, "I am listening Myka, go on." She scooted the tray over a bit, "If you join me in this meal, I will try this 'mango'? And finish my plate. Besides, when was the last time you ate anything?"

She patted the space next to the tray. This kind, caring, selfless woman never ceased to amaze me. As sick as she was, she was still worried about my health. I sighed to myself as I made a plate up, bringing the tea kettle and meal with me to her bed side.

"So, is this how it shall be everytime I make a meal for you?" I asked as I poured more tea for both of us.

" Nooo, I can cook dinner for us too. You are not the only one who knows how to prepare a meal, you know."

I laughed as I stood up, taking the tray and plates away after we had finished. " Well Myka, if you cook half as well as you attend to your books, then it shall be a meal fit for the Queen herself."

Myka laughed. Oh to hear that sound was like the angels themselves singing from the heavens above. " Helena? That thing that you did with my nose..pinching it, is that what you would do to Christina?" It amazed me how this woman could bring out the smile in me

"Yes it is. When we lived in India, there were things she would absolutely refuse to eat, Sabzi on the whole, actually." I could tell by the look on her face that I would need to elaborate. "Sabji is a general term for vegetables. She always threw tantrums when it came to that, so, one day her Daaii or nanny suggested I try pinching her nose and when she opened her mouth, I would just pop them in." We both laughed as I fixed her tea.

"Tell me Helena, how is the little Miss doing? "

"Christina is anxious to see you. She even made a drawing for you. I told her when you are feeling better she could come for a visit. That is, if you would not mind a rambunctious child here."

Myka shifted to lean back against her pillow, "Of course not, I do miss her."

I came back to Myka with the special tea I had made for her. She was looking at the book by her bedside; a quizzical look was on her face as she ran her fingers over the cover. " Here Myka, it's Jasmine tea; it should help you rest." Without looking up at me, she asked, "So, that wasn't a dream?"

Sitting down next her, I looked over at the book. "What do you mean?"

She took the cup from me. "When I was...I...with the fever, I dreamt that you were reading this book to me," she paused for a moment then looked away. "I thought it was a dream, you reading David Copperfield to me, you, me..us soaking in the tub...together."

I took her now empty cup and placed it on the nightstand, next to the book. Picking it up, I looked over at this woman who held my heart. "Would you like for me to read to you?" I asked, trying desperately to avoid the topic. The young woman lay back in bed, turning away from me.

" Helena...when we were in the tub...I dreamt that I was singing to you and I...all I could think about was how much I wanted…" I placed my hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

Myka turned around to face me; her forest green eyes held my gaze. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

It was not fear, it was not longing... I was not sure what she was feeling as her eyes searched mine. I placed the book back on the nightstand and knelt down on the floor, I needed to be eye level with her. I stroked her cheek, brushing aside a loose curl. "My God," I whispered as my eyes drank in her beauty.

"No my...Myka , it was not, you were delirious from your fever, I could not...would not allow you to do something that you would regret. I will not allow myself to corrupt you, my dear sweet Myka. Not the way I was."

I gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and sat back up in my chair. Steeling my resolve, I cleared my throat, "Now, where were we..ah, yes, chapter 9…" I felt her hand press on my arm, the warmth from her stilling me. I dared not to chance a glance at her for surely I would have lost what sliver of strength I had remaining.

"Helena, I may have been delusional then, but now, I have never had more clarity than I do right now. I may not understand what you mean by 'corrupt', that is a story for another day, that you will tell me, but right now I know in my heart that I trust you and am forever in your debt for all you have done for me."

This beautiful angel next to me took my hand, turning it over and pressed her lips to my wrist. Lying back in the bed, her amber curls forming a halo around her pillow, she whispered to me, "Go on Wells, keep reading."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Now that Myka is healing up, I think it is time to go back to her POV.**

**I am not an amateur or professional writer nor a college educated English major. Just a fan of the B&W ship and felt the urge to share this story that I have had rambling around in my head for the last few years.**

**With that said, I cannot promise weekly posting but I will try.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, nada, not a dang thing**

* * *

The pain in my chest would not stop. I dreamt that I was drowning, that I could not breathe. Every breath was a struggle; every gasp felt like my last. Strong arms pulled me from my nightmare; the smell of lavender and something else I could not identify wafted through my nostrils.

The next sensation I felt was hot, very hot liquid enveloping my very being. I slowly realized where I was: home, my home, in the Orchard, in my safe place, the tub, yes, the tub I had delivered to the cottage from the warehouse, placed just so I could look out upon the Orchard. It brought me back to my dream, the feeling of being enveloped in warm, safe arms. I remembered humming a childhood song as my hand glided over Helena's cheek, my desire to brush my lips against those lips so fair as my hand found its way behind her neck, the wanton need to pull her closer to me.

I awoke slowly from my reverie. My head was pounding; it felt like someone was smashing a thick branch across my head. I sighed to myself. Would there ever come a time I would not think about trees, about the Orchard in my life? All I could smell was apples, Lavender and apples, Lavender, apples and something else….but I could breathe again. My lungs filled with air, the slow rhythm in and out. For the first time in a long while, I felt like I could finally breathe again.

A sharp pain to my forehead shook me out of my daydream.

"Ouch!….Helena, stop it, that really hurts!" I said to the woman, grabbing her wrist.

"Myka, stop squirming. I need to clean this wound up. It's probably not such a bad thing that this is actually hurting you a bit, darling; It should serve as a little reminder," she scolded playfully. I let go of her hand and she sat back on her heels, her face tinged with worry, "Myka, I am sorry that this is hurting you so much, but your wound is seeping and the doctor was very clear with her instructions on keeping it clean. I will try to be more gentle."

As I leaned back in the tub I gave her a small frown and was wondering why she would say such a thing, I had to ask her, "Why would you want me to remember just how much this damn cut hurts?"

She sat back on her heels again and looked me in the eyes. "Because I lo..I am very fond of you Myka, and I worry that you will try and do something on your own while in this weakened state, and end up hurting yourself even more. All I am asking, dear, is that you do this one small thing, for me. I want you to remind yourself that it's not such a bad thing to ask for help. No man, or woman, is an island; we all need someone in our lives." With that said, Helena resumed cleaning my head.

I sighed, leaning forward. Folding my arms on the rim of the tub, I propped my head on them so she would have better access to my forehead. "Helena, please tell me what it is I am soaking in. It smells like…"

"It's Eucalyptus, Myka, a leaf from Australia. It helps to clear up the lungs, to make breathing easier on you, darling. A little something I picked up while living aboard." she said as she gave me that same cheeky smirk from the first time we had met at the pub.

"Ah, yes, the world traveler that you are." I gave her a half grin as I closed my eyes."I forgot about that." Even with my eyes closed, I could see that smirk of hers pointed directly at me.

When I felt her hand move away from the cut on my brow, a grin grew on my face as I mumbled, "Finally, some relief from all that pain."

"Myka Ophelia Bering!" My eyes snapped opened hearing her say my full name. "That last remark of yours was a bit uncalled for."

I tilted my head at her, " I..I'm so sorry Helena, I meant no harm by it." I bit my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks burn red from my words to her.

Helena took my chin into her hand and tilted my face upwards until our eyes met. "I care for you very deeply Myka," Helena said. She cleared her throat and paused, those dark brown eyes flashed at a hint of pain. " I would never do anything to hurt you. I am truly sorry if cleaning your wound caused you any discomfort."

I watched as Helena turned up on her boot heels, and then make her way to the kitchen. I was still trying to process everything she had just said to me when the aromas inside the cottage hit me. Between the smells of the bath and the meal she was preparing, my senses were on overload. My head was still a little dizzy from the sickness, not as much as it had been in the last few days that I could recall, but dizzy nonetheless. Forgetting that I was hardly alone, I started to pull myself up from the warm water.

I heard her amused voice asking, "Myka, do please look down at yourself and then think about this:" She paused. "Is there anything that you are forgetting, dear?" the woman continued, not removing her eyes from the stove in front of her.

'How does she do that?' I thought to myself, then looking down as I was pulling myself out of the tub, I felt my eyes go wide. 'Oh no, for the love of Hades', I thought to myself, naked as the day I was born, not a good way to start out the day.

"Um Helena? Is there any whiskey still left? I think I may need something stronger than honey in my tea right now." I asked as I wrapped the towel around myself.

She let out a small laugh as she made up the plates, then set them on the dining room table. "This is a proper English breakfast," she said. I could see the pride of preparing this meal in her stance, "and as it suggests, it is served and consumed, while one is fully clothed at the table." I could hear the teasing tone in her voice as she shooed me toward my bedroom.

I blushed again as I made my way to the closet, I couldn't help but notice what she had on. "So, Helena," I said as I changed into my trousers and shirt, "that is a very smart vest you are wearing; is it wool?" trying desperately to divert attention away from my reddened cheeks.

I could feel the smirk curling around those lips, "Yes Myka, it is a fine wool blend, quite handy to place my pocket watch in. Why do you ask darling? Do you prefer a silk and lace dress for my attire?" she chided.

I gave a loud chuckle at her remark as I slid my boots up, "No actually, I find it very becoming on you," 'and very appealing,' I thought to myself. "And here I assumed I was the only woman in all of Ireland that enjoyed the freedom of trousers."

I started walking over to her, seeing her shake her head at our banter. " Thank you so much for your approval, it is what I live for," Helena said with a playful smile. "Now, without any further ado, please, have a seat. We have much to discuss after breakfast is over."

This woman held a chair out for me, in my own home, at my own table. I felt a swelling in my chest that I had not felt since Sam. I sighed, tempted to let my mind escape to dreams of what it would be like to make a home with this woman. I pushed those delicious, but errant thoughts from my mind and instead sipped my tea while taking in the meal before me. "Helena, this looks and smells wonderful. Thank you for all you have done."

She looked over the rim of her tea cup. "You're welcome darling. Now then, I do hope that your stomach can handle finishing everything on your plate. What kind of nurse would I be if I did not make sure you were well nourished? You are going to need your strength and wits about you."

I looked up at her as I finished a forkful of this divine meal she had prepared for me. Wiping my mouth with the beautiful linen napkin, no doubt from her home, I scoffed to myself. "Oh? And why is that, Helena?" I quirked my eyebrow as I took another draw of my tea.

"Because dear, your family is insistent upon speaking with you. Your father seems genuinely concerned about your health. As for the others.." She trailed off. I couldn't blame her.

"I know how insufferable my sister can be." I said, as I finished my last forkful.

"Putting it mildly," Helena said, as she started to clear off the table.

"Here, let me help you," I said as I stood up from the table.

"You will do no such thing. Put the plates down and let your meal digest," she ordered.

I started to protest, then I saw Helena point to my brow. I ran my finger over my head and I winced at the feel of the stitches above my eyebrow. "Let that be a reminder to let others help you Myka," she insisted. That pained look in her eyes had returned.

A loud knock came from the door, 'God, I am not ready to deal with my family right now,' I thought, my head still throbbing. As I was making my way to answer the door, Helena cleared her throat and spoke up, "If you'd like, Myka, I could leave for awhile, I should go check in with Vanessa regarding the treatment for your cut."

I looked over my shoulder as I was making my way to the door, expecting Pete to be on the other side, "That might be a safe thing to do, I do not want to be here when they stop by either." I chuckled loudly, "Maybe I can join you... " I said to Helena, thinking it was Pete stopping by with his daily catch of fresh fish. I opened the door.

* * *

"How's my little girl doing?" My father said, standing in the doorway. "Wait...Myka, what did you do to that hard head of yours?" my father asked, as he ran his thumb over the wound on my head.

"Ouch! What is it with everyone and their need to touch it? Father, really, I am fine; it's just a small cut."

As he lowered his hand he gave me a stern look. "How do you expect to get a husband with that on your head?"

I mumbled to myself, 'I don't,' as he entered the cottage, followed closely behind by Tracy. "So, where is Kevin? Still trying to figure out how to put his pants on one leg at a time?" I smirked at her as I closed the door.

"Ha ha, you are so witty Myka, maybe you can show him how since pants are all you wear." I shook my head as I walked toward the table.

"Tracy, dear, surely you are aware that you just insulted your husband with that remark," Helena replied, a weary smile forming on her face.

"Tracy, is there some reason why you graced us with your presence? " I asked, as I glared at my sister.

"Father insisted on stopping by before we headed into town. Believe you me, this was not my idea," Tracy said petulantly as she first eyed me then Helena up and down with a disgusted look in her eyes, no doubt disapproving of our attire.

Helena walked up to me and squeezed my shoulder gently, "Well, as touching as this is, I must bid you all farewell; my presence is needed elsewhere. Warren sir, Arthur and I will be over later to apprise you on the progress of the harvest. Tracy, as always, it is a pleasure to leave your company. Myka, I will return before lunch with the doctor." Helena lifted her finger to her brow as a reminder to me to let others help, and gave me a sympathetic look as she was heading towards the door.

"Helena, a moment please," words I thought I would never hear my father utter. I watched as he made his way over to her. "I want to thank you again for looking after Myka and the Orchard. Please, do me the honour of being my chief guest at the Harvest Dance; I would like to...reward you appropriately for this great service you have done for my family," he requested of Helena. The woman seemed quite surprised and simply shook my father's hand and nodded as she made her way out of the cottage, unsure of what to say.

"Dad, what are you up to?" I eyed my father as he made his way to the kitchen, pouring us a cup of tea, with a healthy dose of the whiskey he found hidden in cupboard.

"Réalta," he said as he raised his to cup to me. "I am going to announce Ms. Wells as our 'Réalta' for this year's harvest at the dance next week." I leaned back in my chair and sipped my tea, waiting for Tracy's outburst. And as sure as the sun rises in the East, my sister took center stage as she started her temper tantrum. A smile slipped across my face as she spoke up.

"Daddy! How could you? Naming a Wells the star of the harvest?" she stomped her foot and collapsed on the couch, crossing her arms. 'The petulant child as always,' I thought. "If mother were alive she would not stand for this."

Both my father and I looked at each other at the same time. I could see the exact moment his blood started to boil. "Look here young lady, do not dare bring your mother's good soul into this. I will have you know that Helena has done more for your sister and the Orchard in these past two weeks than that good-for-nothing husband of yours has done all year. And if your mother were alive, she would agree with my decision. Now get yourself out to the buggy; I will be there in a minute." With that, Tracy huffed and ran out of the cottage.

Putting my hand over my father's cup I finally spoke up, "Dad, how many cups of whiskey have you had already?" He sat down next to me, the bottle hovering over his cup. All he had to do was stare at me with that signature stern look to get me to back down.

"Fine, Dad, if you want to name Helena the ' Réalta ' then you have my blessing. I will..." He grabbed the cup and starting pouring the whiskey into it. " I don't need your blessing for anything, just your support girl. Do I make myself clear?" He said as he emptied his cup in one long swallow.

"Yes, sir," I said, as a lump formed in my throat. Even now, as a grown woman, married and widowed, surviving two trips across the Atlantic and the wilds of America, the man could reduce me to a child with just a look and a few chosen words.

"Make sure you do as Ms. Wells says, I need you back on your feet for the dance. And for God's sake girl, how do expect to find another husband looking like that? Eat something; you are too damn skinny!"

* * *

With that, he marched out the door, my anger building with each passing second. I grabbed the nearest thing I could get my hands on, the vase on the table, as it became victim to my rage. I threw it at the wall nearest the door, shattering it just as the door was re-opening.

"Hey Mykes! Easy there, it's just me, Pete!" he said as he set down the basket of fish he was holding. My chest started to tighten. I grabbed the chair next to me to steady myself as I felt that choking feeling coming back; my cough was coming back in all its miserable glory. Pete led me to the couch. Sitting me down, he rushed over to the stove, filling a pot with water and those damn Eucalyptus leaves Helena was so fond of. As the concoction came to a boil, he hurried me back to the chair.

"Here Myka, Helena sent me to check on you. She said your family was over here visiting you, well, more like riling you up, and she said if you started coughing to boil up some water and those stinky leaves "

I raised my hand to still his rambling. In between gasps I asked him, "Pete, now is not… the time… my chest is on fire and.."

Pete brought over the pot with the steaming concoction and set it down on the table in front of me, he was busy mumbling out loud to himself. "H.G. said to.. Damn it! What did she say…?" He clapped his hands together, "Oh right, hold on Mykes."

Peter went rushing to the bathroom; I could hear him running back up to me. "Here, Myka, lean over the pot," he said as he placed a towel over my head. "H.G. said for you to breath in this stuff and try to relax, okay?" he instructed.

After a few minutes, the need for air became less urgent. I could feel my lungs starting to open up again. The whole time, Pete was standing behind me, rubbing my back, telling me to relax and breathe.

"Better Mykes?" he asked, as I removed the towel from my head.

"Yeah, thanks Pete," I mumbled.

I leaned over and started removing my boots. "Hey, don't thank me, it was H.G.'s idea with the water and those yoo-ka.. whatever those leaves are called. She said you might need some help after your dad left. I said hi to your father and Tracy as they were leaving. Your dad looked pissed."

Throwing my boots in the corner, I got up and started to unbutton my trousers. "Um Pete, do you mind? I really need to lie down and... Hey… Who is H.G.? " I asked as I made a circle motion with my hand for Pete to turn around.

"Oh, yeah.. H.G., that's Helena. Claudia came up with that nickname for Helena because calling her Mrs. George or Helena was too much for Claudia, so, you know, H.G." Pete finally turned around. Letting my trousers drop to the floor, I buried myself under the warm blankets of my bed.

"Hey Pete? " I yawned out as I nestled further under the blanket.

"Yeah, Mykes? " my best friend answered.

"Helena is pretty... nice I mean , isn't she?"

As he was cleaning the shattered vase off the floor he turn to me and answered, "Yeah, she is pretty nice, Myka. Nothing like her bastard brother." I gave a small chuckle at that. As I turned over in bed, I let out a sigh as thoughts of kind Mahogany eyes and safe,warm arms invaded my dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for the delay. Thank you for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy, any of their shows or characters.**

* * *

The sound of muted voices awoke me along with a dull ache in my head. "Helena? What's going on?" As I sat up, I could just make out Dr. Calder's words as she was leaving. "She is doing fine. Remember Ms. Wells, lots of liquids, plenty of meat and some fresh air..as in she can walk about, but NO work."

I heard both women laughing as the door shut. "What is so amusing Helena?" A small grin crossed my lips with those words as I tried to focus on the raven hair sweeping it's way toward me.

"Oh nothing Lo..Myka, the good doctor was just here to check up on her favorite patient."

I heard her slip, but chose to ignore it as I made my way to the stove. "So, what did Vanessa have to say? When can I get back out to the Orchard?" I asked, looking around the cupboard and stove.

"Is there something I can help you find, Myka?" she asked as she made her way to my side.

I noticed a pot on the stove, along with the heavenly aroma of fish cooking in the pan. "Yeah..I mean, yes, I am trying to find my coffee, I think I need something stronger than tea." As I started to lift the lid off the cast iron pot, Helena gently shoved me away with her hip.

"Now now, Ms Bering, what did I tell you about letting others help you? Please get away from the stove; I have everything under control. And Myka, darling?" She called as I was walking over to the table, trying my best not to complain about being shoved out of my own kitchen.

"Yes Helena?" I sighed as I was getting ready to sit down.

"It might do you some good to throw on your trousers, not that I do not enjoy seeing you parade around 'your' home in your shirt and knickers."

I could feel the blush rushing across my face almost as swiftly as the grin that was spreading across her lips. Rubbing the back of my neck as I looked around, I mumbled, "that is probably a good idea."

As I was getting dressed I asked, "Is it lunch time already? It feels like Pete just left."

As Helena set the table, trying her best to not look my way, she responded, "That must have been some visit from your family; you slept through lunch. This," she gestured over to the food on the table, "is now dinner time. Peter had said it was a bit of a mess when he came over with his catch of the day, which I might add, is now what is being served for dinner."

"Yeah, a vase was broken and Pete was cleaning it up. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in your.." I stopped myself before I revealed my last thoughts as I drifted off. I could see her give a small smile as she sat down at the table.

"Peter's fresh catch, some potatoes and Dill sauce. Vanessa said you are doing better but you need to eat. After dinner we shall take our tea outside." Without further conversation, we tucked into our meal.

* * *

After dinner, we sat on the porch swing, sipping our tea as we watched the last of the golden rays slip through the Orchard. I got up and headed into the cottage, feeling her eyes following me. I sighed as I tried my best not to crumple under her gaze.

I came back out, sitting next to her and tucking my feet under myself as I started to pour some of the liquid amber into my cup. "What?" I asked as I caught her eyes following the tilt of the bottle. As I finished pouring some whiskey into my cup, I smiled and said, "For medicinal purposes, of course."

Helena smirked as she held her cup toward me, "Of course. Please?" We both laughed as I poured the whiskey into her cup of 'proper' English tea.

As more cups were consumed, I found my thoughts drifting back, I could not let it lie. "Helena? Remember when I told you that I would make you tell me that story?" I shifted a little as I waited for her reply.

"And what story would that be, love?" We both blushed a little as our eyes met.

"The one where you would tell me about why you felt the need not to 'corrupt' me. I told you that I would want to hear why."

Helena leaned over, her lips so near to mine, I felt like I was lost in those Mahogany orbs as she took the bottle from my hand, her fingers brushing across mine. "If you insist, I have nothing to hide from you, Myka." As she told me of the story of her and Sophie, the days and nights spent together, discovering the wondrous touch of another woman, I tried to quell my underlying jealousy. At the end of her story, I found myself wishing it were my lips upon her skin.

I felt the warmth of her hand brush my cheek, bringing me out of my musings of those soft lips. "Please, Myka, tell me what you are thinking?" she whispered tentatively.

I stumbled for the words in my head. How could just the simplest brush of those fingers reduce me to a quivering buffoon? I lost my nerve as I felt our breaths mingling. I was trying desperately to change the topic, my mind racing for anything to say. "Um..didn't you say Christina was coming for a visit tomorrow?"

I could feel Helena draw away from me as she spoke. "Yes, well, Claudia is bringing her around tomorrow for a visit. She has expressed her desire to see you. It seems my daughter has taken a shine to you, though I cannot understand for the life of me. Why?'" A small grin crossed her face.

"Sweet talker," I smirked.

As we settled in for the night, I watched as Helena made up her bed on my couch through the open door of my bedroom. I sighed as I called to her. "Come on Wells, I am too tired to argue, that couch is a pain, and as you can see, my bed is big enough for the both of us," I whispered as I pulled us both into bed. "Just read to me Wells."

* * *

"Mummy!" the little girl all but squealed as she came running up to her mother. I leaned against the door to my cottage, drinking in every moment of the mother and daughter embracing.

"Ms. Bering, it does my heart good to see you up and about." I heard that unmistakable foul abuse of a British accent invading my ears, nothing like the soft reverberations that crossed those lips of my Helena.

'Stop it Bering...she is not yours,' I said to myself as I pushed myself off the door frame. I let out a small breath as Christina ran into my arms. "My little Miss" I said to her as I wrapped her up in my arms, shooting Charles a glare, "Wells," I all but snarked out to him. "Come for some apples?"

I felt my legs shake, but hid it from Charles, never wanting to show a hint of weakness to him. I watched as Helena gave me a small smile, then led her brother back to the buggy. "Charles, be a dear and take yourself back to the estate. If I need anything, I will send Claudia to fetch it." I could see the young girl's head whip around toward Helena at that last remark.

"Charles, I am sure if Helena and Christina require anything, I will make sure they are well equipped for the task," I heard myself say as I kissed Christina on the cheek. The little girl and Helena smiled at me as I made our way inside the cottage. "Go on Wells, these girls are under my care," I said over my shoulder at the arse.

I could feel the daggers in my back as I walked us into my cottage.

"Ms Myka, I made you a get well picture; Mummy said you would love it," Christina announced excitedly.

As I set her down and steadied my legs, I grabbed her hand. "How would you like to see where apples come from, little Miss?" I said as I looked over the gift the little Miss made for me. As I heard the buggy roll off, I spied Helena coming in with the young red-head, "Claudia, if you do not mind, I think these two need some lunch. Please get Tilly ready; you and I will go back to fetch some of…

"Belay that,Claudia"

Helena said, then paused as she looked at me, her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke, "Claudia, be a dear and take Christina out to pick some apples; I think our meal could use some sweetness."

Helena came over to me as I was looking over the picture Christina had given me. "Helena, it is so sweet of the little miss to do this," I said, knowing what she had to say weighed heavy.

"Myka, I am truly sorry, I assumed you would want us here, it was presumptuous of me to assume that. The last thing you need is a young girl run…" I halted her ramblings with a swift hug, feeling the warmth of the woman in my arms.

"Helena, please, if it was not for you nursing me back to health," I saw the almost glare in her eyes, "well, nearly to health, the least I could do is have the little Miss stay as long as you are here."

As I watched her face churn, knowing the argument that was coming, I put my finger up to her lips, quelling her protests. "I do not want to hear any arguments Helena, as long as you are here, so is your little girl."

I could feel the conflict racing through her as I held her in my arms.

* * *

We all sat for lunch. Claudia held the little girl in her arms as I brought the last of the plates to the sink. Helena was giving me a slight frown as I took the washed dish from her hands. "I will dry, as you wash," I said as I gave her a knowing nod toward the two young girls behind us.

"You are as stubborn as the day is long, Myka Ophelia Bering."

I bumped her shoulder as I took the last dish from her hand. "Thank you, Helena Wells George; glad to know you see it my way."

I watched as Helena lifted the young girl from Claudia's arms, kissing the girl's forehead, "It is time for your schooling, young lady," the mother addressed her daughter.

I had to speak up, "Helena, you know I did teach school when I lived in America?" I waved my arms toward the book case adorning the room as if to support my point. "I promise the Little Miss will receive the best tutoring known to man," I said as I walked up to them. "Why don't you and Claudia go retrieve her things and I will make sure the young Miss receives her proper tutelage for the day." I said as we both smiled at each other.

"Please, Mummy. Miss Myka and I will be good," the child begged.

I smirked, "well, maybe one of us!" I said as I tickled the little girl.

I watched as Helena ran her fingers through her now undone bun. "Well...as long as you promise to have her ready for bed by the time we get back."

I looked over at Helena as I squeezed the little girl closer. "I promise Helena." As I looked into her eyes, they turned a dark shade I had never seen before as Helena cleared her throat.

"I was not addressing you, Ms Bering" A gleam in her eye caused me to shiver.

* * *

After they had left, I heated the pots on the stove and looked over at the young girl. "Your Mummy is very fond of these leaves; she has made me bathe in them since she has been here." Little Christina crinkled her nose as she placed her head over the water. As I poured all of them into the tub, I looked over at the girl as she grabbed her nose, "stinky!" I laughed as I grabbed the little girl and pulled us into the tub.

As I shampooed her hair and mine, I smiled back at her, holding my own nose. "I know, Little Miss..stinky!" I agreed

We were both still giggling as I sat us down by the hearth, brushing out our hair to get it to dry.

I did not hear Helena come in as Christina and I laughed and hugged at the hearth.

"Well, look at my two favorite girls, all ready for bedtime." I smiled, looking over at Helena as she brought in a few things of the little girl's. Her glow was luminous to the point that I was almost blinded.

Helena led us to my bed. I collapsed into the bed with Christina in my arms. Helena started to make her way to my couch as I spoke up, "Helena,where are you going?"

"Love, Myka...I should…"

I cut her off before she could finish, "Helena, this bed of mine is more than big enough for all three of us...besides, when was the last time you slept with your little girl since you came here?"

I watched as her mouth opened and then closed without an utterance passing over her lips.

"As I thought," I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled Helena into the bed, the three of us enveloped in the sheets.

Christina snuggled between us as my eyelids grew heavy. My arm wrapped around my 'little Miss' as my other caressed Helena's hair. As my eyes fell, I whispered softly, "You cannot corrupt the willing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Christina's New Room**

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. I will try to update in a more timely fashion.**

**I saved all the chapters of Orchard Part 1**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

I was awakened by the feeling of a warm, small arm draped over my waist. I smiled at the sight before me. Christina was sleeping on her side, facing me, as Helena was wrapped snuggly behind her daughter. I watched as the rays of the morning sun danced over raven locks, marveling at the two sleeping beauties before me.

"It is impolite to stare, Ms Bering," I heard Helena whisper, her sleep-hazed eyes were half open as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Christina stirred between us, causing us both to release our gaze from each other.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," the little girl said, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

I laughed and kissed Christina's forehead as Helena sat up. Pulling the girl into her lap, she said, "Christina, my love, is that a proper way to greet the day..umm?"

As she gave Helena a small pout, she shook her head no. "Sorry Mummy. Good Morning, Mummy and Good Morning to you, Miss Myka" the little girl said as she turned and hugged me.

"Go on young lady, no breakfast till you wash up." Helena said. Helena gave the young girl a kiss on her head and then shooed Christina out of the bed.

"She is not a morning girl, is she?" I chuckled as I turned toward Helena.

I let out a small breath as she leaned closer to me, her hand pushing some stray curls away from my head. "Good Morning Myka" she whispered.

"Good Morning Helena" I replied as I turned my cheek into her hand, relishing the warmth radiating from her palm. I watched a slight shadow cross her face as she brushed lightly across the cut on my forehead

"How are you feeling today?" she softly asked, her voice deepening with each word. Losing myself in her brown orbs, I could feel the weight of the bed shifting as Helena leaned closer to me.

"My head still hurts a little," I mumbled as I closed my eyes to the feel of her lips kissing just above the stitches on my head.

"Better, love?"

I nodded yes as I felt my heart beating faster as her lips kissed my temple, then my cheek. "Much better," I sighed.

"Mummy, may I help make breakfast?"

We backed away from each other as the little girl came bouncing back into the room. Helena stroked my cheek as she let out a soft sigh, her eyes never leaving mine as she spoke. "Give Mummy a minute to wash up and change, Christina."

I led Christina to the kitchen, showing her how to fill the kettle and coffee pot with water. "Now remember, little Miss, this stove gets very hot when I light up the wood inside," I said as I closed the door and pointed to the pots on top.

"So keep my hands away or they will get burned," the little girl said as she beamed at me with her little hands on her hips.

"That is correct, young lady," I heard Helena say as she made her way toward us, tucking her blouse into her trousers." Now, be a love and take your glass over to the table while I get your juice." Helena leaned into me, while her hand was on the small of my back, guiding me toward the back room. "Go get dressed while I make us some tea, love." Her warm breath on my neck, as she spoke, sent a shiver down my back.

* * *

After we had finished our meal, Claudia came in with an arm full of provisions, smiling at the three of us." You are the perfect family." The young girl grinned as she came over and kissed Christina's head.

I smiled at Helena as she looked over the rim of her tea cup at me.

"Well, now that my girls have been fed, I must take my leave before Arthur comes in here and all but drags me away." She smirked as she kissed Christina goodbye. "Make sure she finishes her lessons before she comes to see me," Helena said as she turned to grab her hat and coat off the rack.

"I promise," both Claudia and I said in unison.

Helena gave each of us a look, and Claudia and I both blushed at the same time. "You, Ms Bering, will follow doctor's orders and rest," Helena said, winking at me, and leaving out the door.

Waiting till Helena had left, I turned to the young girl. "Claudia, I need you to go to the back storage room; I'll meet you there in a minute," I said, as I had Christina read over her lesson of the day.

I sighed and rubbed my head, praying for the throbbing to stop. I made my way to the back storage room. "Claudia, please help me clean this room out. I want to make this Christina's bedroom. I'll go harness up Tilly and the cart and get a…"

The young girl threw her hands up, her eyes wide. "Hold on, Myka. Let me do that. If HG finds out that you did all this, she will kill me..and, wait a darn sec, you want to turn this into Christina's room?"

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's the least I can do. Christina should have a room of her own." I started to write out the list of things I needed from the warehouse. "Okay, I hate to ask this of you, but, to keep the wrath of Helena from coming down on you, 'we' will clean out this room, and while I help Christina with her school work, would you mind going to get these things from the warehouse?" I said as I handed the list over to her. A new bed and dressers were on the list.

As Claudia and I cleaned out the store room, the comment she made still tugged at me. I spoke up. "What did you mean by us making the perfect family?"

The young girl stopped, then slowly turned to me. "It was just..you know...you three looked so sweet, sitting at the table, and that look on your face and Helena's and...it just looked….so right, like you were meant to be a family. I have never seen you that happy...ever."

* * *

Christina and I spent the morning going over her school lessons as I checked in with Claudia to see how things were going. I had to resign myself to the fact that I was still not healed enough to do all this on my own. I rubbed my forehead, wincing as my fingers brushed over the stitches on my head, and smirking to myself, remembering how Helena told me to let others help me.

"Ms Myka, may we go see Mummy?"

I kissed her head as I stretched. "I think that is a wonderful idea; we both need some fresh air. Why don't you put on your sweater, and I will make some lunch to take to your mommy."

As we walked through the trees, Christina was holding my hand as I carried the basket in my other hand. I told the little girl how each tree was planted. The little girl tilted her head,listening as I pointed out how each tree was planted. Christina halted, calling out to her Mother as I looked up.

I stopped when I saw Helena. I felt as if my breath had been stolen right out of my lungs. I watched as Helena and Artie made their way around the buggy, inspecting each bushel that was loaded. Her grace alone was captivating. Her sheer beauty was breathtaking.

Christina let go of my hand as she ran up to her mother. The smile Helena gave me as she looked my way struck me with awe.

"Well now and what do we have here," Helena asked as she took the basket from my hand.

"I made some lunch for you...for all of us I mean..um...there, that looks like a good spot," I said as I pointed to one of the trees not too far off. As she led us away from the crew I had to ask, "Helena? How is it going? I can get another cart over here and check over..."

She interrupted me with a hand swiftly raised as Christina tugged at her other. "Myka, not that I am not grateful for bringing Christina here, but what did I say?"

It was my turn to raise my hand as we walked to the apple tree. "I...look here, Helena, I know what you said, and I know you are concerned for me, but I needed to be...Christina had finished her lessons and wanted to see you. I sent Claudia to the..get some things for the Harvest."

Trying my best to deflect from the topic at hand, I sat down on the soft earth, pulling Christina onto my lap with me as we watched Helena spread out the lunch I had brought. "I think little Miss here has earned her meal; we made it all the way through the lesson plan and then some," I said, as I tickled the little girl.

Tucking into our meal, I watched as Helena and Christina enjoyed the lunch I had made. I tried to avert my eyes away as Helena blew on the steaming stew, watching as her lips pursed just at the tip of the spoon, and feeling a growing need inside of me that I had not felt since Sam. If I was being honest with myself, I had not ever felt this pull towards anyone.

"Myka, good to see you, we need to go over the books as soon as possible. This is the last of the harvest." Hearing the gruff foreman's voice shook me out of my reverie.

"Yes Artie, why don't you come over to the cottage after you are done. I'll go over the books to make sure they are in order before you arrive."

Helena gave me a look I had never seen before; it felt like my words had upset her. Kissing Christina, she spoke up. "You will find that everything is in order," Helena huffed out as she made her way deeper into the Orchard, leaving us all behind with bewilderment on our faces.

Turning to the foreman, a frown forming across my brow, I asked, "Artie, would you mind watching after Christina for a moment?" A rare smile crossed his face as he extended his hand to the little girl, leading them toward the cart. I ran after Helena through the trees, tugging at her blouse as I caught up to her. "Helena….HELENA! Please…. slow down," I started to plead as I felt my chest tighten up.

I was startled by the harsh look on her face as she turned around to face me. Her body shook as she clenched her fists. "I have done everything in my power to look after you...to look after this Orchard," she said as she waved her hand toward the trees, "But I will not stand by while my intentions are questioned! How could you even think for one minute that I would bring any harm to you.."

I put my hands on her shoulders as I moved closer to her, my eyes never leaving hers as I spoke. "Helena, please. I am sorry. I never meant to question you. I have been in such a haze these last few weeks that I…"

Helena cupped my face with her hands, halting my ramblings. Pressing her body into mine as her mouth crashed against mine... her lips pressing hard against mine as I pulled us closer.

My arms wrapped around her neck as I tried to steady myself. I was lost in the feel of those soft lips against mine. Her tongue traced my bottom lip, seeking permission to enter as I let out a soft moan, my hips pressing into hers as I felt our bodies meld into one another.

My head was spinning as we slowed down. The hard, firm press turned into soft, languid kisses as I tangled my fingers into those black locks. Languishing in the feel of her soft, heated lips against mine as I rocked my hips slowly into hers. I relished the feel of her hands tugging gently at my curls, then pulling away from each other as the need for oxygen overcame both of us.

"Myka my love," I heard Helena husk out as she rested her forehead upon mine..our panting breaths mingled as I tried to find my voice. Wanting to breathe her very essence into me as I slowly opened my eyes, meeting lust filled black orbs.

Clearing my throat as my fingers pressed into her soft flesh, "Helena, I didn't mean to question your abilities when it came to the books, I meant no harm. You and Christina mean the world to me," I whispered against her lips as my hands rested on her hips.

I barely heard the shrill whistle, Pete's call, as I reluctantly pulled out of Helena's warmth. "I should go," I whispered against her cheek as our hands slipped out of one another's, and as I pulled back further, our eyes stayed locked in their embrace.

Helena gave me a shy smile as she looked down. "Yes, that sounds like a wise choice. I shall see you later when all is done," she replied, giving me a weak smile as I backed away.

I let out a shaky sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I made my way back to Christina and the crew of pickers. "I've got to tend to some things," I said curtly as I took Christina's hand, giving both Artie and Pete a quick nod as I made our way back to the cottage.

* * *

We had just finished with the room as I gave Claudia a quick hug. "Thank you for all your help. the room is perfect," I said to the young woman as I steadied myself against the bedroom door.

"Hey, are you okay Myka? You are looking a little...well...are you okay?" the young girl said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just feeling a little...well, my head is..anyways, the room looks great. I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I waved goodbye to her.

I sat down after pouring out a strong cup of coffee, determined to go over the books. After an hour or so, I heated the pot of stew, waiting for Helena to come home…. 'home' I smiled to myself at those words. My cottage was my refuge from my family. I had never thought of it as anything else until 'they' had found a place in my heart. I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

My heart started to race at the sound of the door opening up.

"Mummy, Mummy, come see what Miss Myka did for me!" the little girl said as she grabbed Helena's hand, dragging her past me toward her new room.

Helena gave me an apologetic smile as she picked up her little girl. "And what were my two special ladies up to while I was toiling away in the fields today" Helena said as she tickled the little Miss. The little girl giggled as she pointed toward the room. "Mummy, Ms Myka and Claudia made a special room, just for me" the girl said as a broad smile crossed her face

"Did they now?" Helena said, giving me a cross look that melted as I gave her a small smile.

* * *

I sat back at the table after dinner. Not a word was said about what happened with the kiss between us as Helena settled Christina into her new room. I looked up as she closed the door to Christina's new room. "I do not know whether to thank you or chastise you for what you have done today," Helena said as she poured us both a cup of tea, adding a few strong pours of whiskey to the cups. I pushed my glasses up as Helena handed the proffered cup to me.

"You are a remarkable woman, Myka" Helena said as she gave me a chaste kiss to the corner of my mouth. I pulled her chair closer to me as I leaned into her, my lips brushing softly upon hers as I gave Helen a sheepish grin. " As are you,Helena"

Helena stood up, making her way to the stove as she made us another cup of tea. She smiled without looking up from the stove as my eyes followed her every move. "It is impolite to stare, Ms Bering" she said. I could feel the honey-laced tone dripping from her words as she made her way back to me. Setting the cups down, her arm brushed against mine as the shivers worked their way down my skin.

I felt my boldness rising up as I pulled Helena onto my lap, my hands rubbing her thighs through her trousers as I brought my lips a mere hair's breadth away from hers. I grinned as I almost kissed her lips, moving my head away as she tried to move her mouth closer to mine.

"Am I forgiven" I husked out, then I pressed my lips to hers, not waiting for her reply. My hands slid along her back, pulling her closer to me as her legs squeezed against my hips. Helena's hands found their way under the hem of my shirt as I laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her alabaster skin, my tongue sliding over the curve of her neck as she laced her fingers in my hair.

"Yes, my love, you are absolved."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n I have posted the first nine chapters of the story in a new storyline titled The Orchard,Part 1, hopefully , things are back on track, thanks for the reviews. **

**All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy**

* * *

I pulled my lips away from Helena's, my hands still rubbing at her thighs as she sat upon my lap. "Helena, I have never felt this way…... " I tried to whisper out, my chest tightening the more I tried to speak. I started to cough, effects of the sickness still lingering in my lungs. The rough shakes of my body from the coughing were making my head pound. I grabbed the edge of the table, trying to steady myself.

"Myka?" Helena jumped off my lap, a worried look crossing her face. "Just be still my love," she said as her hands slipped away from my face. The hoarse rasp became louder as my head spun. "Just hold on; it won't be just a few moments before.." I heard Helena's voice getting softer. The room was fading all around me as I tried to focus on Helena.

I awoke to the feel of silken skin pressed against my back. A warm,soothing hand brushed away the errant curls from my forehead as a soft voice whispered in my ear, "Myka."

"Helena," her name escaping my lips came out as an afterthought, as I tried to make sense of what was happening to me. "What is going on...what happened?" I stuttered out, realizing that I, we, were in the tub, the smell of lavender and those damn leaves invading my senses.

"You almost passed out, my love," Helena hummed next to my cheek as her arms enveloped me closer into her body. I sank further into Helena, my head turning into the side of her neck as it rested on her shoulder. I shuddered at the sound as that soft Essex voice lulled me into half sleep.

After soaking for a few minutes longer, Helena moved gently out of the tub, helping me to towel my wet skin dry, then dressing us both for the night.

"What about Artie and the books, Helena?"

She smiled softly as she tucked us both into bed. "It will wait until tomorrow. Now rest."

I felt my body sinking into her embrace as she guided my head to rest upon her shoulder, strong arms wrapping around my back as I nuzzled further into her warmth. "I am so sorry Helena," I mumbled into soft skin.

Kissing my forehead, she rubbed my arm that was draped across her stomach. "For what darling?" she said, as she threaded her fingers with mine.

I kept my eyes closed, not having the strength to open them. "For being a stubborn ass. I just wanted to..." I sighed to myself. I wanted to tell her everything that I was feeling inside my heart, the thoughts that were racing through my mind. But I was not like others; I choose to keep my feelings, my thoughts buried deep inside. Even when I was married to Sam, I felt the need to protect my heart.

I felt my strength slipping away. It was a struggle to think anymore as my body was giving way to exhaustion. Whispering into the warm skin next to my lips, I managed to tell her, "I want to make a home for you and Christina."

* * *

I awoke to the cool breeze whispering gently in from the open window across my face, and a warm little body snug against my side. The throbbing in my head had subsided. I inhaled the cool air, my lungs feeling a bit sore from the previous night, but I could finally breath again. I kissed Christina's forehead as I pulled her closer to me. Her rhythmic soft snores sounded like the leaves rustling through the apple trees.

"Myka?"

I heard the soft whisper as I turned my eyes to meet those brown orbs. Looking at the angelic Little Miss in my arms, then over to her mother, I gave Helena a questioning look. Then I shrugged my shoulders.

"She had heard your coughs last night and was worried about you. I woke up to find her nestled between us this morning."

I smiled as I watched Helena brush away the stray, black locks from Christina's face. "The perfect family," I whispered. Helena, her face bent down toward her little girl, raised those heavenly eyes to mine, a knowing smile spread across her lips.

A knock at the door and muffled voices had us both turning our heads toward the front room. Christina stirred in my arms as Helena went to answer it. "Good Morning Miss Myka," the little girl said as she yawned, then snuggled back into my arms as I sat us both up. "Good Morning my Little Miss."

I watched from my open bedroom door as Pete and Claudia made their way to the kitchen, both their arms filled with baskets of fish and produce. "Myka, you should see the stream, the fish a running. You could walk across their backs without getting your boots wet!" Pete said in a raised voice over his shoulder.

Claudia elbowed Pete as she walked past him. "So why did you end up soaking wet and me having to wait while you changed, if they were so thick?"

Pete rubbed his side as he gave her a gentle shove with his shoulder. "I slipped."

Christina worked her way out of my arms as she bounced to Claudia, giggling the whole way across the room. "Hey Chrissy, why weren't you in your new room that Myka and I worked our tushies off getting ready for you?"

She gave Claudia a small pout as the both of them made their way to the table. "Miss Myka was sick ,and Mummy had to help her, and I was scared, so I helped Mummy keep Miss Myka warm."

Claudia grinned at Pete as she kissed the little girl's head. "See? The perfect family," she whispered to Pete as they all sat down at the table.

Pete rolled his eyes as he rubbed his stomach. "I missed my morning meal trying to get all those fish over here. How about we grab something to eat? Hey, Mykes, you up for some breakfast?"

I smiled at Helena as I came out of the room, having changed while the banter went on between them. I stopped as I looked at Helena; she had already started breakfast as Claudia came over to help out. Helena asked, "Claudia,would you mind taking care of the meal, I need to converse with Myka." Pete mouthed the words, 'we need to converse,' as he raised his mug, his pinky finger sticking out as Helena gave him a mock frown. "And to think I was going to have the Queen knight you Sir Lord of Salmon," Helena smugly said.

"More like Lord slip a lot," Claudia mumbled as the room broke out in a fit of laughter. It had been forever since I had heard that sound in my...our home. I turned to watch the scene of family and home all around me.

Helena reached for my hand. The look on her face made my heart pound furiously, out of some wanton desire and a hesitance of being scolded. She led me into the back of the bedroom, closing the door behind us. I watched as she set her cup of tea down and all but stalked her way directly to me.

Helena's lips were soft, tentatively brushing over mine as her hands wrapped around my shoulders, her fingers threading through my curls. She pulled back as I started to return her kiss, our foreheads leaning against each other as her voice cracked. "Myka, my love, please, I cannot have you getting ill again...you almost passed out last night from overexerting yourself and I cannot bare the thought of losing you."

I kissed the side of her neck, needing to feel her skin against mine. Desire was building deep inside me as I cupped her face and searched her eyes. "Shhh, it will be all right...I will be fine," I said as I brushed away a tear from her cheek with the pad of my thumb.

"I want to court you, Myka, the proper way that you deserve. I cannot, will not lose you," she said, as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

I silenced her with the press of my body into hers, my lips nipping at her bottom lip. "I know you are worried about me. I promise I will not overdo it today. Christina and I will stay here." I pulled back, still in her arms as her last words sunk into my head. "What...do you mean by wanting to court me?" I backed away from her as I thought about the meaning behind those words. "Helena, I think we are past that," I said, as my back pressed against the door. My mind was racing as I cleared my throat and gathered my thoughts. "First and foremost, WE" I started to say, waving my hand between the both of us to emphasize my point. "We...courting is between a man and woman, which is not what we are. I mean…"

I sighed as I watched her shoulders slumping down. I felt myself shaking. The tears were coming, rolling down both our cheeks. Helena sat on the bed, her hands covering her face. I could not stand seeing my Helena break down. She had given herself so freely to me, had taken care of me...Why was I having such a hard time accepting her love for me? Everything was so simple before she came into my life.

I wiped the tears away from my face, running my hand through my hair to steady myself. I made my decision. It did not matter that she was woman. She..Helena, was warm, kind, giving, and strong. We could talk for hours or sit in silence, reading or just listening to the stillness of the night, being able to share our thoughts and views without reprisel.

I steeled myself as I knelt down on the floor before her. "Helena, look at me, please," I asked, as I tugged at her hands. She turned her head away from me as I cupped her cheeks in my hands. "Please, Helena, I will not beg, but I need you to look at me."Her reddened eyes turned toward mine. "What I mean is, we have shared a bed; I think we are beyond the courting, though I would be honored if you did want to court me."

She raised her hand toward my face, caressing my cheek with the back of her fingers. "Of course I want to court you Myka. I want… you." She sighed as she turned away from me.

"Helena, please, look at me. I have not been able to think of anything else but wanting to be with you. Why do you think I came to the Orchard that afternoon? Not just to bring Christina, but to see you, be near you. " Helena shook her head as she tried to turn from me." I told you that you could not corrupt the willing, and I meant it. I don't understand many of the things I am feeling, but I do know this," I said, as I took her hands into mine, my face slowly inching closer to hers. "I do know, with all my heart, that I want to share my life with you and Christina. Claudia was right, we do make the perfect family. I want us, all of us, to be a family."

Helena sighed into my mouth as we kissed. I wrapped her in my arms as I gently pushed us down on the bed. I felt her hands fisting into the back of my shirt as my tongue traced her lips, slipping in as I began to explore her. I felt a warm rush between my legs as I pressed further into her.

Helena moaned as her hands came around to the front of my chest, as I kissed my way down her slender neck. I let out a groan as I felt her thigh press between my legs. These wanton desires I had not felt in so long started to overwhelm my senses.

"Myka, we must stop," Helena said, as she pushed me gently over on the bed.

"I don't want to stop. It's okay, Helena. I want to...I have never wanted anyone, ever, more than I want you now," I husked out, pulling her lithe form against mine.

There was a shout from the other room. "Hey, you two, breakfast is ready. Mykes? HG?"

Helena leaned in, kissing my lips lightly as she then pulled us both off the bed "That is why, my love." She caressed my cheek and gave me a quick, heated kiss. "We have company."

I pulled her into my arms as I pushed her against the door, my hips grinding into Helena's as I laid hot, open-mouthed kisses along her slender neck. My hands gripped her hips as I pressed mine urgently into hers. I felt her hand grasping at my backside, her fingers threaded thru my hair as she tried to suppress her moans in the crook of my neck. The feel, the knowledge that I could have this exquisite beauty kneading under my ministrations was all the confirmation I needed, to know that she felt the same way I did. I pulled away with a grin on my face, knowing this was just the beginnings of a glorious life between us. I tilted her chin up with my finger, my eyes meeting love-filled Mahogany orbs. "Come, MY Helena, we mustn't keep our family waiting."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks for the reviews**

**Mo Grah is Celtic for My Love**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

I held Christina in my arms, her little body resting more on the side of my hip than in front of me. We watched as Pete helped Helena into the cart before getting in himself. Giving Tilly a quick pat, "Take good care of them pretty lady," I said to my favorite mare. Helena smiled at the three of us and waved to us as they headed down to the Orchard.

"Oh oh, here comes trouble," Claudia said as she took Christina from my hip. I turned to see my Father heading down the path. His strides were quick, the dust forming small clouds behind each footfall.

"Myka, I need a word with you."

I turned to Claudia, giving Christina a quick kiss on her head as I held the door open for them.

"I'll just go hide us in Chrissy's room, okay?... Good,... gottogonow," the young redhead said in a hurried voice, not bothering to wait for my reply. I mumbled 'wish I could join you' as I watched them rush into the bedroom. I started to close the front door to the cottage as I stood outside; my father raised his hand to the door, blocking my attempt.

"Now now girl, is that any way to treat your father?" he said, as he made a beeline for the kitchen, grabbing two cups and the bottle of whiskey.

"Dad, it's 9:00 am; isn't it a little early to start, even for you?" I said, as I sat down at the table with him. He gave me a smirk as he poured us both a cup.

"What? I can't share a glass with my girl, especially when I have such good news?"

I raised my cup to his proffered one "And what good news would that be, Dad?" I said, as I eyed him over the rim of my cup.

"I have a means to clear our debt with the Wells and their bank."

I got up, grabbing the books from the counter and sat next to him. "Dad, you do realize that with this last harvest," I slipped my glasses on as I turned the pages of the ledger, "We will be able to pay off the loan to the bank," I said as I slid the book over to him.

He gave me a strange look, then emptied his cup. "Well Myka, that's great news..I...wished I would have known this before yesterday?" he said as he grabbed the bottle with one hand, rubbing the back of his neck with the other.

"Dad,what did you do?" I said as I stilled his hand on the bottle, setting it back down on the table.

"I ran into that Wells fellow in town."

"Were you at the Pub?" I asked, knowing full well he was. That's where he spent all his free time.

" I may have been in there," he said, as I poured him a cup of tea that Helena had left for me.

"And Wells just happened to show up in there?" I raised the bottle to his cup to stall him from speaking, the only way I found to silence him. "And let me guess, Charles…." the disdain dripping from my voice, "bought you a few drinks?" Shaking his head yes, he cast his eyes down on the tea in his cup "What did you agree to?" I said, as I hovered the bottle over his cup, but not pouring the whiskey out.

"Have a heart girl," he said as he gently placed his fingers on mine holding the bottle, pouring some of it into his cup. "He said that If I gave my blessing to allow him to court you, he would wipe our debts off the books."

I started to shake with fury. I reined in my urge to scream at him, trying my utmost to remember that this shell of man was my father.

"Besides, girl, you seem so fond of his sister and niece.."

That was the last straw. Red, raw anger at the mention of Helena and Christina from him blurred my vision and clouded my thoughts. "Get the HELL out of OUR HOME," I yelled as I slapped the cup out of his hand.

"Watch it, girl. You are dancing on dangerous ground. I am your father and…"

I stalked towards him as I growled out, "I am no girl, and you are no father." He backed towards the door, his eyes wide, as my voice dropped lower with each word. "Hell will freeze over before I allow anyone named Wells, other than Helena to touch….."

Both our heads snapped at the sound of the bedroom door slamming open against the wall.

" MYKA..Myka,"the young girl yelled in a stage whisper. I saw Christina, clinging to the back of the young redhead's skirt, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Miss Myka, please stop yelling."

I went to Christina, scooping her up in my arms as I wiped away her tears. "I am sorry, Little Miss; I didn't mean to upset you," I said as I kissed her forehead. I walked over to the front of the cottage, holding the door open as I glared at my father.

He looked at Claudia, then turned toward me. "What did you mean by 'our home?' What are you talking about, Myka?"

I handed Christina over to Claudia as she slipped past us and made her way into the trees. "Helena and Christina are living here, in 'our home,' until I say otherwise."

My father stepped up to me, our faces mere inches apart. "Is that so, girl?"

I stood up straight as I eyed him back. "Yes, it is. You may rule over the family home, but not mine, and I refuse to allow you or Charles to rule over me or Helena."

My father started to grin as he reached behind me to open the door. "It's about time you stood up to me; you are your mother's daughter," he said, patting me on my shoulder, then smiled as he walked out the door.

* * *

I was sweeping up the broken teacup as I heard muffled voices at the door. I reached for the knob, my hand shaking from the recent anger and frustration as I opened the door. "Helena, what are you doing back..."

She cut me off as she turned back to Claudia. Kissing Christina's cheek, she whispered to her, "It will be alright, my darling girl. Claudia is going to take you back to the Orchard so you may lunch with her and Peter."

The little girl shook her head and then turned to me, her arms outstretched for a hug. "Are you still mad, Miss Myka?"

I gave the little girl a squeeze back. "No, little Miss. Everything is just fine, now. Do not worry yourself about me, and go enjoy your lunch."

We both stood on the porch as we watched the two of them walk down the path. After they disappeared through the trees, Helena grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the cottage and slammed the door behind us "What the bloody hell happened here? I saw Claudia running through the trees with Christina crying in her arms," Helena said. I knew she was trying to keep her voice steady as she turned to me. "Claudia told me what was said. I can't believe my brother would sink so low, liquoring your father up, getting him to agree to court ...YOU!" Helena was now pacing the room, her fists clenching as she started mumbling to herself, "that back-stabbing bastard, trying to steal the Orchard, our love, our home away from us."

I reached my hand tentatively to her shoulder. "Helena, I stood up to my father. I told him no one would tell me what to do, not in our home." Helena's face softened, her brow relaxing as I cupped her cheeks, looking into her pleading brown eyes. I kissed her quivering mouth, brushing my lips gently against hers.

"Our home, Myka?" she asked, her voice shaking as she rested her brow against mine.

"Yes, our home, Mo Ghra. You are my love, as I am yours," I whispered. "I am so sorry my shouting upset Christina," I said as I led her to the couch.

"She is a smart, resilient girl; she understands." Helena sighed as she kissed my proffered hands in hers

Giving her a quick, heated kiss, I turned to the stove. "How about a cup of 'proper' English tea to relax both of us?" I said as I let the tea steep, feeling her eyes on me as I shuffled around the kitchen, readying our drinks. "I will take care of Charles; there is no way in Hell I would ever agree to marry him," I said, looking at the stove, not daring to meet her eyes with mine.

"Charles did this just so he could get his hands on the Orchard. Charles has been obsessed with it ever since I arrived here," Helena said with a strained look on her face. I nodded my understanding, having had enough of this conversation for one day.

I stood in front of her as I held out the cups. She took both of them from me, setting them down on the table next to her as she sat on the couch. "Come here" Helena whispered as she pulled me on top of her lap. My hands gripped onto her shoulders. My legs knelt on either side of her hips as Helena wrapped her arms around my waist. "You know that bastard is trying to garner the Orchard from you?" Helena said as I settled further down on her lap.

"I know, and I will deal with him," I whispered into Helena's sweet, smooth skin.

"Have I told you what an intelligent, intoxicating woman I find you, Myka, ever since the first day I saw you in my brother's bank?" Helena said as she reached up with those heavenly lips and nipped gently at my neck.

I settled farther down on her lap, our hips rocking rhythmically to a song only we could hear with our hearts. "No," I moaned as our blissful dance increased. "No, Helena," I said as impure thoughts started racing through my head, my growing need for her overwhelming my senses. I needed to halt this building lust. "Mo Ghra," I whispered as I cupped her face, stilling our movements. "Please, we need to stop," I pleaded as our hips danced to their own rhythmic passion. I could see the pained and confused look in her eyes as I got up, halting our ministrations.

* * *

I could feel Helena glancing at me as I led Tilly toward the last part of the orchard that was being harvested. "Helena, I need to go to the warehouse with the other carts. I have, I am ... besides getting these last carts to the market, I need to check with Mrs. Fredric about some items I am waiting on," I said to Helena as I waited for Pete and some of the other workers to fill the carts with the bushels of apples. I led Helena away from the others. "I do not know what to….how to….I have never lain with a woman", I whispered, my eyes searching hers for understanding. "I need to be sure that...what I do...that I can please you" I sputtered out.

"Myka, my love, just knowing you love me is pleasure enough," Helena said as she gently cupped my face in her hands. I leaned into the warmth of her palm, needing to try and explain my hesitance.

"Sam, I saved myself for him, for our wedding night...I loved Sam, but nothing compares to the love I feel for you, Helena," I sighed. "I know you are concerned for my health, but I promise, after we get back, I will rest." Seeing the concern crossing her face, I knew I needed to relieve her growing anxiety, and mine. Leading her down a forgotten path, I pushed Helena against the nearest apple tree, my hands tugging at her blouse as my lips brushed hers. I traced my mouth down her neck, nipping and sucking at her collarbone, feeling the pressure of her increasing breaths under my mouth.

I raised my head at the sound of her voice. "Myka, my love…" she moaned as my hips made sway on hers against the tree.

My breath was ragged as I ran my lips down her slender neck. I felt my knees buckle and my chest tighten as I slipped my head further down her taut neck to meet the soft skin between her breasts, nipping at the alabaster skin quivering under the gentle press of my lips on her chest.

Helena's fingers curled into my locks as she tugged my head gently up to meet her blacken orbs. I knew she could see the conflict swirling in my eyes as I fought between my need to wait before we coupled and the wanton desire to please her, deep inside myself. "I am more than positive we shall find a solution to our dilemma," Helena whispered.

* * *

All the carts were being unloaded by a dizzing array of people. Helena was directing the symphony of carts and workers scuttling around the warehouse. It was organized choas at its best, but yet, with Helena at the helm, it seemed to work. Helena gave me a quick wink. With a blush rising on my cheeks, I turned to look for Mrs Fredric.

"Ms Bering, it is good to see you up and about. It seems our Ms Wells is indeed a proficient caretaker."

I gave a slight nod as we both watched the apples being unloaded. My eyes drifted over to Helena as she moved about, taking inventory of the harvest.

"Ms Bering, I believe you will find the answers you are seeking in these tomes."

I stuttered as she handed me a bundle of books wrapped in plain purple parchment paper. "Thank you, but I haven't asked you what books…" When I turned, she had disappeared. "what books I was looking for," I said, as I finished my sentence, staring into the expanse of the endless wonder that was this warehouse, and wondering how she could disappear into the huge building like that.

"Looking for what books, Love?"

I turned at the soft hand on my shoulder and was greeted with a heavenly smile from Helena. "Oh, nothing….um…. so, are we ready to go?"

Helena hooked her arm in mine as we made our way to the cart. "I am giving serious consideration to Mrs. Fredric's offer," Helena said, as we settled in to the cart.

As Tilly was making her way down the road, I turned to Helena. "And what offer would that be, Helena?"

She slid closer to me as she bumped my shoulder. "Mrs. Fredric offered me a position at the warehouse as an agent, overseeing inventory, procuring rare items. Of course, only when you are healthy enough not to need my unique caregiving." I leaned closer to her, wanting to kiss that smirk off her lips.

"Uh hmm, children present here, you two," Claudia said behind us, as she cleared her throat and shielded Christina's eyes. Helena turned to the back of the cart where those two were sitting, taking Christina from Claudia and placing the Little Miss on her lap.

* * *

Claudia followed me to the barn as we settled Tilly in for the night. "Hey Myka?" the girl spoke as she sat on the railing of the stall, her feet swinging in rhythm, her eyes downcast as I was brushing Tilly. "Do you...I mean...it's really obvious, to me anyways, that you really love her, I mean I know you love them both, but like... LOVE, Love her, like you did Sam?"

I knew this was something hard for her to ask me. Trying to help Claudia along so I could get back to Helena, I drew in a deep breath. "I love both of them very much. Christina is like a daughter to me, and Helena is," I sighed as I turned to face the girl.

"like your soul mate?" Claudia said.

"Helena is my Mo Ghra."

Claudia jumped down and landed at my feet. I chuckled as I picked her up, brushing her off.

She gave me a big hug. "I knew it! You three are the perfect little family."

I smiled at the girl as I picked a few stray pieces of straw from her red hair. "This is our secret, alright? No one must know, yes?"

Claudia gave me another hug. "Your secret is safe with me…..hey, Myka?" the girl spoke up as she was heading out of the barn. "I'm truly happy for you. Both of you deserve happiness."

After dinner,I gave Christina a bath, and then Helena readied her for bed. I sat back in the still warm water, closing my eyes as I listened to Helena read the Little Miss a bedtime story, her soft voice lulling me into a relaxed state.

"Myka...this may hurt a little"

I opened my eyes slowly. "Hmm..what might hurt Helena?" I mumbled out as I started to sit up in the tub.

"Your stitches, my love. They are ready to come out, as are you, unless you enjoy looking like a shriveled old prune." She chuckled as my eyes focused on hers.

"I am anything but old." I smirked as I crossed my arms on the rim of the tub, resting my chin on them as I looked up at her.

"Exquisite," Helena whispered, as she leaned in to brush those ruby red lips against mine. Her lips captured, then tugged on my bottom lip as she pulled back.

"Even for a shriveled up, old prune?" I said.

Helena chuckled as she smacked my arm lightly, reaching for the knife and tweezers she had set on the floor next to her sock-clad feet. I tried not to wince at the thought of what she was getting ready to do. "Vanessa said they should be ready to come out, seeing as you are a fast healer, and..stubborn as a mule. People seem really fond of that description for you."

I laughed as I stilled my head, pressing my chin further into my folded arms. "Yeah, well, I am Irish after all. Helena,when are you going to start on my..." I heard the knife and tweezers fall to floor.

"There, all done," Helena said, as she brushed her fingers over my forehead.

"Wait, you did that on purpose."

Helena picked up the tools and sauntered over to the linen closet. "Did what on purpose, darling?" she said, as she came back with a fresh towel and a dressing gown tucked in her arms, a smirk dancing across her lips.

"You know what I mean," I said, as I rose out of the tub, taking, then drying myself off with, the proffered towel.

"I am afraid I am at a loss; whatever are you going on about, darling?"

I changed into my dressing gown as I rambled on, oblivious to the growing smile on her face, and her pouring hot water into the tub.

Helena handed me my book and glasses as I settled into bed. "Time for my evening bath. Now be a good love and read your book whilst I bathe. I will be by your side in no time," Helena said, then kissed my lips, lingering for a moment while it all dawned on me.

"You distracted me, didn't you?"

She smirked as she lowered herself into the tub. "Whatever do you mean, my darling?"

I realised that as she had talked to me about frivolous things, she was redirecting my attention away from the pain of removing my stitches, then readying me for bed, all the while distracting me. I had been handled like a husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay**

**I am tossing around the idea of writing a M-rated chapter, for their wedding night, and posting it under my "Special Request " story.**

** Any feedback on that idea is welcome.**

**All mistakes are mine, and mine alone.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy**

*** Some parts of Anne Lister's diary was written in code and was decoded in the 1930's. The code was derived from a combination of Algebra and Ancient Greek.**

* * *

I kept watching Helena out of the corner of my eye as she bathed, her silhouette shone in the dim candlelight as she dried herself off. I averted my eyes back to my book, a blush rising up my neck as she caught me staring at her. A sly smile played across her lips as she dressed for the night. Helena made her way to the bed, blowing out the candles along her way.

Lifting the duvet for her, I watched Helena smile as she settled in next to me. I let out a small sigh as she reached for the book I was desperately trying to concentrate on. "Enough of this, Ms Bering, you need to rest your eyes," she said, setting my book down on the nightstand. I felt her body pressing into mine as she leaned over to gently remove my glasses from my face, caressing the scar on my brow. "How does your head feel, my love?" Helena whispered as she brushed a lock of curls behind my ear. "Better," I blushed as I gave her a shy smile. Helena leaned in; a long, lingering kiss was shared between us as I felt her long leg slip and wrap between my mine. I wondered how she could reduce me to a quivering mass with just her touch.

Her arm moved possively around my waist, her breath caressing the sensitive skin on my neck as she settled us farther down in the bed.

My head was swimming as I felt her body firmly pressing against mine. Hovering over my face, her breath mingled with mine, as I inhaled her intoxicating scent that was uniquely Helena. Her lips pressed against mine. 'Please let me maintain control,' I thought to myself as her one leg slipped between my thighs. Deepening our kiss, I let out a small moan as I felt her urgent need pressing against my bare leg, my dressing gown riding up around my waist. Our lips melded into one another's in a heated rush as my tongue begged entrance into hers. I was beyond reason and clear thought as my hand ran under the hem of her nightgown, bunching it up around her waist. Helena let out a small whimper as my fingers danced along her side, tracing every ridge and valley. I had to, needed to, show her my feelings as I lay warm, wet kisses along her neck.

Helena's fingers tangled into my curls, pulling our mouths together to deepen our kiss. I felt her heated desire, moist and urgent along my thigh. I had lost all semblance of thought as my mouth laved at the unique sweetness that was her, humming my pleasure next to her ear. She lifted her head up again to hover over our lips. Helena's voice was rough from passion as she cradled my face in her hand, her hips gently rocking against mine with every beat of our hearts. "I must be honest, my love…..if we do not stop these ministrations, I find…. I will be unable to herald any restraint upon my desires…. for much longer," she uttered in a deepened tone that sent shivers down my spine. I could hear the timber in her voice as my hands rested on the small of her back, pressing her lithe frame further into mine. All thoughts of improprieties had been long abandoned. Our breaths were labored. They mingled with one another as our eyes met, unblinking. Our hips danced; our silkened passions were felt on one another's skin.

My eyes started to roll back, my desire for her becoming my undoing as I moaned out my desire to take her. "Myka , my love" ... it was a soft voice, slowly growing in the back of my mind ..."Myka, Darling?"... my wanton desire having taken hold of my senses, all clear thought was abandoned. I huffed out a groan as I felt the heat from her body melding into mine. "Please, love, I know you feel the need to wait'... I was completely lost to all logic when I felt her warm, moist breath against my neck, "Myka, you...we need to halt this..."

I let out out a low groan as I rolled her over, my body trembled with desire, wanting, having,... all control over her every breath. "You are my Mo Ghra...my Love. Please, I don't want to stop…." Helena cupped my cheeks as her body stilled beneath mine, her legs wrapping around my back as her hips stopped. "Please, understand this, my love, I wish nothing more than to lie with you, to please you, to feel your heavenly body give over to my touch with utter love and desire. But we must restrain ourselves, or there will be regrets, maybe not now, but, in time, as the sun sets over our love."

Helena's mahogany eyes misted with each word whispered. She placed a featherlight kiss to my lips. "We must be strong for each other, until we can find resolution to our... dilemma." Helena cleared her throat and then, with a shy, forced smile, added, "I feel it is best if I stay in Christina's room for the duration of the night." Helena rested her brow upon mine as I felt our heartbeats slowing in unison, the haze of my passion lifting slowly.

"You...I… Yes, that may be a wise decision," I said in a hoarse whisper, my words ghosting across her lips. I had to muster what little control I had left to release her. My body was aching from the loss of her warmth, my soul wanting to cry out, 'don't leave' as she pulled out of our embrace.

Helena gave my hand a light squeeze as she kissed my forehead. "Good night, my love."

* * *

I rolled over, feeling the cold space in the bed where Helena should have been. I sighed in frustration as I clung to her pillow, inhaling the faint aroma that was Helena. My mind refused to quiet down as images of Helena dominated my thoughts. I squeezed my eyes shut and threw the pillow over my head, screaming my frustrations into the downy feathers. Trying to will the wanton need for her out of my head. My thighs seized from the friction of them rubbing together as I had unconsciously tried to alleviate the aching desire that threaten to burn my very soul. Running my hand through my mess of curls, I watched the last flickers from the candle dance across the sheets, the dying flames casting shadows across the empty space of our bed, our home. "Ugh...come on, Bering," I whispered to myself as I slung my legs out of bed. I needed to do something, anything to occupy my mind.

I went to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and a cup. I sat at the table, my mind spinning as I tried to search for answers. I remembered the package from the warehouse. Cleaning my glasses, I put them on and began to unwrap the books Mrs Frederic had given me. * "Anne Lister's diary?" I muttered to myself as I pulled out the other books. "Algebra and ancient Greek? What would I need with these?"

I pulled out the last book, scanning the old tome. 'Ah, ancient Celtic Binding,' I muttered to myself; this was something that piqued my interest. I read in the old book: "Binding, the ancient ritual that is equivalent to modern marriage. Binding a couple with a rope by a trusted Sage, the ritual was performed as the sun rose above heaven and earth, to bond two souls forever. This is what I needed, wanted for Helena and me. But how to ask Helena for her heart, our souls to be bound, for all eternity? My head fell into in my hands, groaning out small frustrations and several mumbled curses as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jesus,Joseph and Mary" I all but yelped as Helena wrapped an arm around my shoulder to quiet my outburst.

"Shhh, my love, you will wake Christina," she whispered ,as she brushed a stray curl behind my ear. "I am sorry, Love; I didn't mean to give you such a fright." Helena bent over my shoulder, grazing my ear with her lips. "I could not sleep as well." I felt a shiver run down my skin as her gaze fell to the books I had spread about the table. "A little light reading?" Helena asked over her shoulder as she set about heating something up on the stove.

"I think I have found a solution to our...Dilemma," I said as I stood up, rubbing my hands over my arms. "There is a chill in the air, I am going to get some wood for the fire," I said as I made my way towards the door.

"Myka?" I turned, realizing that I was a slave to the sound of her voice. My breath hitched at the sight before me. The light from the candles illuminated the love swirling in those brown eyes as she brushed her lips against my cheek and as quickly as she kissed me, the lust was replaced with a glint of mirth. "No dawdling love, I want to hear what you have found."

After the fire had settled to a low roar in the hearth, I sat next to Helena and turned the book to the passage I had read. "Here, the ancient Binding ritual, to be performed just before the break of dawn, presided over by the village Elder or a trusted Sage," I said, as Helena handed me the cup of warm milk she had heated for both of us, of course with a splash of whiskey for good measure. Sipping on it as I leaned back, I added, "Now, all we need is the Village Elder." I chuckled as Helena thumbed through the book.

"Who is the Village Elder, Love?" Helena asked.

I sighed as I spoke, "Hugo Miller, the mayor."

Helena almost spit out her milk. "You mean to tell me the Mayor of this town is the same man who is going to be playing a worn-out, tin scrub bucket and string at the Harvest Dance?"

I laughed as Helena tried to regain her composure. "Yes, Helena...the one and only Mayor Hugo Miller."

Helena let the book fall from her grasp, making a soft thud on the table as she spoke up "Well, doesn't that just pour cold water on the fire?" We both then saw the scrap of paper fall from between the pages of the book onto the floor. She picked it up and scanned it briefly. A slight grin played at her lips as she handed it over to me. "Well, it seems good fortune has smiled upon us, Love." I started to read it, my eyes squinting at the familiar handwriting. I felt Helena tilt my chin up, slipping my glasses on. "Here, Love, this may help."

B and W

The Morning of the Harvest Dance,

5:00 am, before the break of dawn,

behind the Warehouse,

in the clearing next to the stream

IF

I set my glasses down as I folded the note and put it back between the pages of the book. My mind raced with thoughts of how we could do this without anyone finding out. The church was unforgiving and closed-minded to anything but the union of one man to one woman. I was waging a battle within myself. I wanted this, to make a family between the three of us, to bond with Helena, a woman….albeit a smart, beautiful, loving, caring, feisty…

"Darling...Myka?" Her voice brought me out of my mental ramblings.

I stood up as Helena squeezed my hand. "All right, we have only two days before the Harvest Dance. I need to go to the family manor and get my grandmother's trunk, her blue shawl, her wedding ring, and the binding rope. I can ask Pete to stand for both of us at the binding ritual and Claudia can stay with the Little Miss at home. I trust both of them not to say anything, but I don't trust my family. Next, we have Mrs Frederic and Pete…" I was pacing the room, rubbing the back of my neck as I thought of things we needed for the plan to be set in motion. I never realized during my ramblings that Helena had guided me to the couch. Helena knelt down on the floor between my legs, her hands grasping mine to try and still my mind. "I think I have covered all we need for the binding," I said as Helena kissed my hands. I settled back into the sofa.

"Yes Darling, you have thought of nearly everything, but there is one small detail you have omitted."

My gaze fell into her warm, mahogany eyes, my very being lost in that soft, Essex voice. "What? I have everything thought out. Tomorrow we will take Tilly into town, collect the money from the sale of the apples from the warehouse, pay the bank back the last of the loan, then confirm with Mrs. Frederic the Binding ritual she will perform for us at dawn before the Harvest Dance. What have I omitted?" Helena smiled as she kissed the back of my hands in hers.

"A proposal."

I leaned back against the couch again. It had never crossed my mind to ask her. My head became dizzy as the rush of blood turned into a heated blush racing down from my cheeks to my chest. I tried desperately to find the words, any cohesiveness of letters that didn't come out as pitiful stutters. I could not believe I had forgot to ask her. Helena saw the cloud of worry crossing my face.

"My love, from the first day my eyes laid upon the beauty that is you, I was entranced, nay, my very soul was captivated by your very being. I thought that I could never have you as my own."

I shifted as I pulled Helena closer to me. "Mo Ghra, I am asking for your hand, your soul to bind with mine." I swallowed hard as I watched her, looking for any hint to the thoughts that swirled behind those chocolate eyes. I chastised myself. 'You selfish dolt...idiot!' my brain screamed out, as each second passed like an eternity. I had not even considered Helena's thoughts and feelings as I rambled on earlier with plans of the Binding.

Helena rose up slowly off the floor, her gaze never leaving mine as she straddled my hips, her hands gripping my shoulders as she steadied herself on my lap. I was beginning to enjoy the feel of her on top of me, a possiveness from her that enveloped my very being. Helena's dark brown eyes gazed lovingly down upon mine as that soft mane of hair formed a perfect curtain around my head. It felt as if those dark locks were shielding us from the pain of the world, till there was only she and I . Helena nipped my bottom lip, a seductive grin curled on those ruby lips. I then felt her teeth nipping at the tender skin just under my ear. A soft moan escaped my throat as her moist lips traced down to my chest. Her fingers tangled in my curls as she raised my head, our eyes meeting. "Yes. I am ...Yours" she rasped out as my hands found purchase under the hem of her nightgown. I let out a low growl as I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I stood up. Our lips locked in a lovers' embrace as I laid us gently down on the soft rug next to the hearth.

Helena's nails scratched gently against my scalp as our kiss deepened. I stole the low moan escaping her lungs into my own. My hands felt the fire from her skin as I traced them over her sides. I could feel her breath quicken with each rise of her chest. My mouth wanted, needed, to taste every inch of her sweet skin as I dipped my head between her breasts. I rubbed my cheek against her breasts. I reveled in the sensual feel of her peaks hardening against my cheek through the softness of her gown.

Helena pushed urgently on the small of my back, her nails burrowing into my skin through the fabric, bringing our bodies closer together as she whispered into my ear. "Yes, my love...more," Helena groaned, her heated words imbuing my heart with growing confidence, drowning out any doubts, any fears of inadequacy that I may have had of pleasing this goddess who lay before me.

A low, deep groan reverberated in the back of my throat as I pulled gently at her hardened peak with my lips, a thin piece of cotton was the only thing separating our bodies from glorious bliss.

"Mummy? I'm thirsty."

My head shot up at the sound of Christina's sleepy voice. I knew my eyes had to have been wider than saucers as I scrambled to get up. I instinctively grasped for Helena's hand, and in the same fluid motion, reached out for the Little Miss. I wrapped Christina up in my arm, resting her on my hip, giving her forehead a quick peck as I helped Helena up from the rug at the same time.

"Miss Myka, I'm thirsty. May I have some water?"

Helena cleared her throat as she smoothed over her nightgown, then reached to bring Christina to her. "Come on, Little One. Let's get you tended to."

I hadn't time to realize what Helena was doing, my mind still addled by the previous thoughts as Helena hugged us, then led both of us to sit at the table. "Here, my precious little girl, one glass of water to quench your thirst," Helena said, as she sat opposite of the two of us, resting her chin in her palm as she watched me put Christina on my lap. Christina settled back into me as she drank her water. I would have sworn on a stack of bibles that I had heard her cooing as she drank her water.

I smiled at Helena as I kissed Christina's head. "Are you okay, Little Miss?" Christina nodded as she settled further into my lap. A warm, innocent smile played across her face as her next question stunned me.

"Are you going to be my new daddy, Miss Myka?" She then returned to sipping her water. I held the bottom of the glass steady to make sure Christina did not spill any water as I glanced at Helena, not sure how to respond to such an earnest question.

Helena reached over, squeezing Christina's arm, directing the little girl's gaze to hers.

"My darling little girl, Myka is very important to me. She will be in our lives for many years to come, yes?" Helena said as she searched my eyes for affirmation.

I nodded my head and gave her a reassuring smile as Christina let out a yawn. Setting her glass down, she turned into my lap and kissed me on my cheek. "I so do wish for a baby brother." Helena and I chuckled at her quip.

"Helena, have you had the talk about the Birds and the Bees with Christina yet?" I said as a small smirk played on my lips.

Helena straightened her back, folding her arms over her chest as she mock-glared at me. "She is only 8 years old Myka," Helena said, trying to suppress a grin that would not mix with her feigned righteous indignation.

"Come on, Mo Ghra. It's getting late and the sun will be up soon; we have a busy day ahead of us," I said, as I cradled the little girl in my arms. I stood up, Christina snugly secured in my arms as I extended my hand to Helena, leading us to our bed. I tucked my girls in, the Little Miss firmly entrenched between the two of us as I brushed a midnight black lock of hair from Helena's face. Christina clutched my gown tight as she snuggled further into me.

"Good night Mummy. Good night, Miss Myka," the little girl all but yawned. We both smiled at Christina's words. Helena stroked my cheek with the tips of her fingers as she sat up, leaning toward me. We met half way, our lips brushing one another's.

"Good night, my love," Helena whispered.

My lips lingered on hers as I whispered back, "Good night, Mo Ghra."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the lateness of the chapter. A change in work hours is to blame.**

**I apologize for the mix up in the chapters, I have posted all the revised chapters, in order.**

**Maybe one day I will learn how to use FF.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy**

* * *

It was still dark out as I was getting dressed; the urgent need to settle all the plans for our Binding had lain heavily on my mind throughout the remainder of the night. I came back into our bedroom, and I smiled to myself at that thought: 'our' bedroom. I leaned over my two sleeping angels in our bed, kissing their foreheads lightly, and brushing errant raven locks from both their faces. Helena opened her eyes, still laden with Morpheus' kiss. She parted her lips but I pressed a finger to them, quelling the question that was ready to escape them. "I am going to meet Pete down by the stream, then I will be back," I whispered to her.

Christina let out a small huff and settled further into the pillows as Helena slipped out of bed.

As she closed the door gently, her hand and cheek resting on the wooden door, Helena gave a quick glance to the sleeping girl in the bed. Helena then followed me into the kitchen. I had sat down at the table, pulling my boots up. "Would you like a cup of tea before you leave, Love?" Helena asked, her back turned to me as she put the kettle on.

"I'm fine; I just want to meet up with Pete and talk..." I swayed a bit, reaching for the chair. Helena came up behind me.

"No, you are not. Please, Love, sit down and let me tend to you," Helena said as she wrapped her arm around my waist, guiding me back to the table.

"Helena, I am fine, just a little light headed," I said as I rested my face in the palms of my hands.

Helena sat next to me, placing two cups of tea down for us. "Myka, you were restless all night. At least have a cup of tea with me before you leave," Helena said as she caressed my cheek.

I started to stand up as I said, "I really need to get down to the stream, to get things organized. We only have two days before the Harvest Festival and Dance and the break of dawn. I am doing all of this for us, Mo Ghra."

Helena's fingers slid around to the nape of my neck, pulling me closer to her. Placing a featherlight kiss on my lips, she said, "I know you are, my darling, but please humor me. Let me fix you something before you leave. I want you to keep up your strength." She kissed me again, her tongue tracing gently across my bottom lip as I sighed. Our foreheads pressed together as I gently nodded yes.

I finished the light meal Helena had prepared for us. Turning to her as I pulled my suspenders up, I explained,"I will be back as soon as possible. If you wouldn't mind fetching Claudia while I am gone, then we all can head to the warehouse together."

Helena came over to me, her hands lingering just a bit on the front of my blouse. Her fingers hooked under my suspenders as she leaned in, placing a soft kiss to my lips. " You are the handsomest and noblest beauty who has ever graced my soul." I felt the rush of blood and the quickening of my heart as I kissed her back.

* * *

"Hey Pete, got an extra pole for me?" I asked, laughing, as he dropped his line in the water.

"Hey, hey, hey, Mykes, what are you doing here?" Pete said.

I jumped into the stream, grabbing the pole as the hooked salmon threatened to drag it downstream. "Really, Pete, didn't you learn anything?" I said as I landed the salmon on the bank nearest us. We both chuckled as we wrestled the slippery fish into the basket.

"Snagged, bagged and tagged." Pete whistled as he held his hand up and slapped mine.

I let out a light chuckle as I picked up the basket and led us to a clearing. I set the basket down, wringing my hands as I paced around the tree. "Um, Pete, we have been...well, we have known each other since we were knee high to a frogs chin, right?"

Pete was removing the last hook from the fish as he looked over his shoulder. "Come on, Mykes, when was the last time you came down here to talk about fish and frogs? The last time you did, I was trying to get up the nerve to ask Amanda to marry me...ooh...Hey now! Please tell me you and HG are going to...going to? I mean, doesn't the church frown on that sort of stuff, like, lock you up in an insane asylum type of frown? It's not like they will marry you."

I stopped and turned to him, "I know that, Pete." I was starting to feel my stomach churning. A wave of anger washed over me with the thought that Helena and I might never have a normal life together.

Pete must have seen the anger crossing my face. He bumped my shoulder, and said with a grin and waggle of his eyebrows, "What can you two do? I mean, the thought of you two together is..." I smacked his head lightly. "Ouch! What was that for! Geezes Mykes, I was only trying to help you not think about, well, whatever it was you were thinking that was making you upset."

I sighed. Giving him a small, grateful smile, I replied, "I know, Pete, but I have something serious to ask you. It involves Helena and I." Grabbing his hands, pulling him away from thoughts of fish and God knows what else that was running through his mind, I said, "Pete,focus… We, I need you to stand for us, for Helena and me. Mrs. Fredric is going to perform the Binding ritual for us at dawn, the day of the Harvest Dance, over by the warehouse. We, Helena and I...ummm" I stammered as I rubbed the back of my neck, pacing around the clearing of the stream.

"Hey...Mykes..Myka...I would do anything for you, you know that. All I have ever cared about was you being happy." I stopped as Pete grabbed my shoulders, halting my pacing. "Tell me this..look me in the eye and be honest; you know I get a hinky feeling in my gut when you don't tell me the truth."

I looked down, afraid that my best friend would hate me, condemn me for letting my heart, my very soul, fall in love with a woman.

"Does HG make you happy?" he asked.

"Yes, Helena does. I love her so much, Pete. I could not imagine waking up without her and Christina by my side," I said. Looking at the warmth growing in his eyes, I cleared my throat. "Peter Lattimer, will you stand as my one, for Helena and me?" I watched as my best friend squared his shoulders, steeling himself as his eyes locked on mine.

"It would be my honor to stand as your one, Myka Bering."

* * *

I pushed the door to our cottage open with my hip, my arms laden with baskets of fish. I set them down as I called out, "Mo Ghra? Helena?" I stopped as Christina ran into my arms.

"Miss Myka!" she squealed.

I let out a harrumph as I scooped up the Little Miss. Peppering her with kisses, I turned as I heard that voice…

"Well now, I see you met up with our dear Mr Lattimer," Helena said as she eyed the fish. Christina jumped out of my arms with a yelp as one of the salmon flopped in its basket.

Claudia came out of the back room, rubbing her eyes, yawning. "What's with all the yelling? Some of us are trying to take a nap," the young girl mumbled as she poured some of my American coffee into a mug. "It's bad enough I got up at this ungodly hour to go to the warehouse with you all, but all the yelling and the smell of that fish is too much." Claudia shuffled over to Christina. "Come on Chrissy, let's get out of this fish market."

Helena and I both chuckled as we watched the young redhead with Christina in one hand, the coffee mug in the other.

"Do whatever," she said as she waved her mug-filled hand at us. "You two do whatever, and then let's get a move on; daylight is a'wasting and I ain't getting any younger," Claudia said as she and the Little Miss shuffled out the door.

"Well, isn't she just a ray of sunshine," I started to chuckle, but it was muffled by the urgent press of Helena's lips. That heavenly body canted against mine as our kiss deepened. We pulled back our heads, my arms still wrapped around her waist as her fingers gently tugged at my curls. Panting heavily, I swallowed hard, trying to find my voice. Helena spoke first, with each word, her lips brushed mine.

"Did you ask Peter to stand for us, my love?"

I nodded my head, still trying to find my voice as I raked my eyes over Helena. Something about her in those trousers, hugging her hips just so, caused my heart to race and my mind to fill with thoughts of divesting her of them.

I let Helena lead me by the hand, with a small grin on my face, out of the cottage to the cart.

I helped her up into the cart, my eyes caressing her curves when her derriere was level with my face.

Clearing her throat, Claudia said, "Myka, we need to get going."

The heat from my blushing ebbed slowly from my cheeks as we made our way to the warehouse.

"Myka," Helena said, softly. I turned to gaze upon her. "What was Peter's response, Love?" she asked.

I shook my head to try and clear my mind of these wanton desires I was having for Helena. I heard Claudia chuckling behind me. "Yeah, Myka. What did Pete say?"

"Umm… Yes, Pete said yes. We are all set with him."

"Brilliant!," Helena exclaimed. "It sounds like things are progressing smoothly. Now, all we have to do is converse with Mrs. Frederic, pay off the loan at the bank, and then collect the last of my belongings. Praying we do not encounter the pompous arse." A loud snort was heard by all, causing the Little Miss to giggle.

"Good luck with that one," the young redhead said.

"I have faith in our dear Mrs. Fredric, Claudia. Not so much, though, in my dear brother."

* * *

I was speaking with Mrs. Fredric, confirming the plans for the Binding the next day. After I had collected the monies from the harvest, She had instructed me in what we would need for our Binding ritual at dawn. Watching out of the corner of my eye, the cart was being loaded with metal pipes, tubes, and boxes. I excused myself from Mrs. Fredric as I grabbed Claudia. "What is all of this?" I said.

Claudia, arms full with a box of metal clamps, turned toward Helena, then looked at me. "This is a project HG and I are doing..ummm...maybe you should ask her."

I picked up Christina, setting her on my hip as I walked over to Helena. She was listing some items with Mr. Jinks. "Mo...Helena, what is all of this?" Steven nodded at both of us as he left.

"It is my 'wedding' present for us, my love. Indoor plumbing. Imagine, Myka, no more heating water on the stove. With these pipes, we will run them behind the hearth and into the bathroom. Claudia and I will hook up these pipes to the water tank outside, then, running through..."

I held up my hand. "Whatever you want to do for our home is fine by me, but..will it be done by the night of the dance?" I said, trying to mask the salacious thoughts from her.

Helena raised an eyebrow "Claudia and I have drawn up the plans. We will work to install things while you are out organizing things for the festival and dance tomorrow," Helena said. "We are more than confident to have running water inside the cottage before the dance."

I moved closer to Helena, Christina's head tucked into my neck, as I placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth." That will be perfect, Mo Grah," I said.

"And what, pray tell, besides the fact that it is 'our' wedding present, is the rush, my love?" Helena said.

"I have special plans for that night, involving just you and me," I said, a smirk playing along my mouth.

Her tone softened as a grin curled on her lips. "I promise, my love, nothing will impede the completion." Helena said.

After all was loaded, I patted Tilly on her nose, whispering to my mare as I fed her a apple, "Do not worry, old girl. I will make this heavy burden up to you later." I clicked my cheek as we headed to the bank.

The trip to the bank was a pride-filled event. Handing over the last of the payment to the manager, I smiled when I received the "paid in full" note. I puffed my chest out a little as I showed it to Helena. "Now, that damn brother of yours has nothing to hold over our family," I said.

Helena had leaned in, clasping my hand gently that held the note. "Yes, Love. No one will have sway over this family," she said as she smiled at me, then kissed the Little Miss in her arms.

* * *

I felt my blood start to boil in my veins as the Wells family estate came into view over the hill. I tried to remain calm, but I could not repress the anger I felt with what Charles had done: liquoring up my father, trying to court me just so he could try to get his hooks into the Orchard. I felt Helena's hand on my thigh; she gave a gently sqeeze. The warmth from her hand calmed me for a few, brief moments.

I looked over at Helena, watching as she hugged the Little Miss a bit tighter and kissed Christina on her forehead. I knew from the look in my love's eyes that her mind had shifted to thoughts of that day at the lake, and the fear of almost losing Christina to the frigid water. It was the same swirl of emotions in those brown eyes that she wore the day I had fallen in the cottage. I remembered how Helena was watching with fear and worry as Vanessa finished the last of the stitches on my head.

The moment my eyes met theirs, the epiphany dawned on me. Helena and Christina were all that mattered.

Damn my pride.

I brushed the back of my hand over Helena's cheek. "You are my home, my heart. You and Christina are my everything," I murmured. Before them, I would have been in shock to ever hear myself admit this to anyone. Even to myself.

My heart had been laden with scars, never realizing there was anything left to give. Until now. Until Helena and Christina.

Tilly halted on her own. The sudden stop jarred me. I cleared my throat. "Well, seems we are here." I shook my head out of its stupor. I struggled for thought, trying to steel myself for the inevitable showdown with Helena's sibling. I gave a forced smile as I kissed Christina's head.

I tried to make a light quip to help alleviate the tension. "The last time I was here, your damn brother was ogling me as I drove us to the doctor's place. I was ready to toss him into the Loch," I said.

Helena let out a soft chuckle as she kissed my shoulder. "I would have paid the family's dowery to see that, my love."

"Well, dear Sister, what did I do to be honored with such heavenly girls before me?" Charles said as he smiled at Helena and Christina. A frown crossed his face as our eyes met.

"Bering," Charles said.

"Wells," I said curtly.

I was bound and determined not to let my pride lead to a scene. Claudia and Helena both rolled their eyes at Charles. I tied Tilly up to the post as Helena grabbed Christina from Claudia, both of them climbing down from the cart.

"Here, let me help," Charles said as both he and I reached for Helena and the Little Miss at the same time.

"Excuse you, Sir, but I am more than capable of helping my girls down." I bit my lip as soon as those words escaped my mouth.

Charles gave a glaring look at Helena as I pressed past him with Christina. "So, is this Sophie all over again, Helena? But with a wench of an Irish dungbeetle this time, dear Sister?" The disdain dripped with each word spoken.

"As I recall, dear brother, were you not the one who asked Myka's father for permission to court her?" Helena said. I could see the fury behind her eyes as she smiled at her brother.

I shielded Christina in my arms as my other hand held back Claudia from jumping onto the pompous arse. "No, Claudia, this is between family," I hissed as I handed the Little Miss over to her. I pushed them toward the side of the cart as I watched Charles' every move, ready to strangle the life out of him if he raised a hand to Helena.

I watched as Helena straightened her vest, her jaw set as tight as a bear trap as she inched closer to Charles. "My dear brother, I have come for the last of my things. Christina and I shall now reside with the Berings. I trust that you shall be ever the gentleman and leave us be. We would not want to upset the sensibilities of the Wells family, now, would we?"

I inched closer to Helena as she spoke. I let out a small breath of relief as I watched Claudia and Christina still shielded by the side of the cart.

"So, Sister, dear, is this how you choose to play this game?" Charles said.

"Oh, this is not a game...that you will win, Brother, dear," Helena replied, the disdain dripping from her words.

I watched as Helena moved past Charles, her hand grabbing my wrist. "Come, Myka."

We packed in haste, putting everything we could get our hands on into the last of the steamer trunks that Helena had in her and Christina's room. I turned to her, Helena's hand pressed against my chest. She could see the anger raging behind my eyes towards her brother.

"Not now, Love." Her brown eyes had turned a shade of black I had never seen. "Leave Charles be; he will settle down, in time."

A few servants and I loaded the trunks on the cart. Both Charles and I glared at each other. I glanced over at Claudia to make sure they were both safe, the redhead giving me a small wave as she kissed Christina's head. I nodded and smiled at them as I went back inside to check on Helena.

"Is Christina safe?" Helena asked as I closed the door.

I pulled Helena to me, my hands resting on her hips as I felt her body shaking. "I swear to all that is holy, your little girl is... "

Helena pressed a finger to my lips. "Our little girl, Myka," Helena said.

I kissed her finger on my lips, giving her a small smile. "Our little girl is safe."

Helena tucked her head into my shoulder, pressing a soft, soulful kiss against my neck. "I trust you, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting. Crazy work hours and working without a day off since New Years day has taken its toll. I would rather post late with a quality chapter then post quickly with a subpar chapter.**

**Thank you for your patients.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

We left the Wells manor without further incident. When we rounded the hill, Pete's home came into view, Claudia tugged my shirt. "Myka, stop for minute. We need to pick up Pete. He said he would help HG unload things while I'm gone," the young girl said as she handed Christina to Helena.

"And where are you off to?" Helena asked, hugging Claudia before helping her climb down off the cart. "Gotta go meet Todd, Hugo and Mister Grumpy Pants." Claudia said with a smile. We both watched as she ran to greet Pete and Amanda, then waving good bye as she made her way down the road.

"Claudia has to practice with the others in the band for the harvest dance." I said to Helena as I waved to Amanda. Christina jumped out of the cart, scampering over to play with the two Lattimer children. "Christina! Be careful, darling" Helena said as she got down, turning to help me off the cart. I fell slightly into her arms. Our eyes met as I felt the rise and fall of her chest that was pressing against mine. My arms tightened around her waist as we leaned closer together.

"Myka, HG, its good to see you both. Come in, I've got a fresh pot of coffee on the stove," Amanda said as she hooked her arms between the two of us, leading us into the house.

Helena shot me a teasing look. "I see Myka has corrupted you with that American swill she is so fond of," Helena said with a smirk as we sat down at the table.

"It has its merits. Some honey?" Amanda said as I held out my mug.

"Yes, please." I smiled as I watched Amanda pour tea for Helena.

"So, Myka asked if we could look after Christina for a few days after the dance," Amanda said.

I gently held Helena's arm as I saw her stiffen up. Feeling her slowly relax under my hand, I pointed to the three children playing around the room. "Amanda was my teaching assistant when I came back from America. I can assure you Helena, that she is more than qualified to school Christina while we are away." Just as the words left my mouth, I mentally slapped myself, cursing under my breath as Helena gave me a questioning look.

"I think I smell something burning," Amanda said as she excused herself from the table. "Sorry," Amanda whispered as she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Myka, my darling, what is going on in that brilliant head of yours?" Helena asked as we both watched Amanda giving the children her apple turnovers.

"Helena...it was supposed to be a surprise. After the Harvest Dance and our Binding, Amanda was going to take the Little Miss home with the other children so we could have the cottage to ourselves. And the next morning, I have arranged for us to be ferried to the outer island that the family owns, so we could spend a few days...alone. But, I understand if you wish not to be apart from Christina," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to avoid her eyes. "I also loathe the idea of being separated from the Little Miss for too long and I had hoped you would give your blessing after I told you and…"

Helena turned to me after we watched Amanda and the children head outside. Sliding her hands up the front of my shirt, the warmth from her palms against my chest caused a slight moan to escape my throat. Her fingers looped around my suspenders as she pulled our bodies and lips together, halting my pathetic rambling.

It was just mere seconds that our lips were as one. I whimpered at the loss of their warmth as she pulled away.

She rested her forehead against mine as she gently caressed my cheek. "My darling Myka, I trust you with our lives. I know you would never bring harm or malice upon Christina and me."

I was drunk on her love as she led us out of the Latimer home. Helena helped Christina and me up into the cart after hugging and bidding a fond farewell to Amanda and the Lattimer children. I watched through hazed eyes as Helena took the reins and drove Tilly back to the cottage. Pete had followed behind us, saying the least he could do was help unload the cart for us since Claudia had taken off.

Christina watched as Pete, Helena and I unloaded the cart. I felt a little winded as I sat on the porch. "Myka, what's wrong, love?" Helena asked as I cradled a yawning Christina in my arms. "I'm just… I think I need a break. Lingering effects from the sickness, I think."

I gave Helena a weak smile. "Do you think Pete can handle the rest?" I asked as I saw that there were just two trunks left in the cart. Helena nodded as she kissed both of us on the head. Watching her go outside, I looked at the sleepy little girl. "Come on, Little Miss, how about we settle you into your room?" I said as I carried the Little Miss in. I went over to the kitchen to get Christina a glass of water when I saw the books that I had put into the cupboard.

I was oblivious when Helena came inside as I ran my fingers over the diary, wondering why Mrs. Frederic had given it to me in the first place. I wondered if the wise sage sensed my hesitation and fears. She always seemed to know what someone needed before they did themselves.

My love's warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist, and the light brush of lips on the back of my neck shook me out of my trance. "A pence for your thoughts, my love," Helena whispered against my skin.

I turned around in her arms, giving a soft kiss to her cheek. "Nothing, really," I said as I looked over Helena's shoulder at the trunks sitting in the living room. "Do you want me to start unpacking with you?" I asked as I kissed her cheek, slowly working my way across her jaw and down her throat. I reveled at the feel of her skin vibrating under my lips as soft moans escaped from Helena.

"Okay you two love birds, save it for the honeymoon," Pete said, shutting the door to the cottage just a bit harder, startling both of us as we jumped out of each other's arms.

Running her hands through those silken locks of hers, Helena said, "Um, yes..well, I should get started on unpacking. Thank you for all your help, Peter." We both looked up at each other, smiling as we watched the blush across both our faces subsiding.

"Mykes, I need a ride back to the house," Pete said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "After watching you two, I think I want to start my own honeymoon with the little woman," Pete said as he snickered at us.

I grabbed his arm, dragging Pete out to the cart. "Come on, Neanderthal."

XXX

After dinner, we kissed the Little Miss goodnight, closed her door, and changed into our nightgowns. I settled next to Helena on the couch to read by the fire. We kept giving each other side glances, neither one of us turning a page of the books we were desperately trying to read. I drew in a sharp breath when Helena suddenly snatched the book from my hand. My eyes were transfixed on hers as she climbed on top of my lap; I watched as she lowered her lips closer to mine. Her hips were gently rocking on my lap, thighs squeezing against mine as we kissed and nipped each others lips.

My body was drowning in bliss from the feel of being pressed against the back of the couch by Helena's heavenly form. Our breathing becoming as one as we matched the rise and fall of our chests that were pressed together. I was lost in her touch - one of her hands tangling in my hair as she deepened our kisses, her other hand tracing along my collarbone under my nightgown. Then Helena pulled back, her lust-laden eyes bore into mine as she whispered, each breath brushing against my lips, "My love, my Myka."

"Mo Ghra," I rasped into her neck as my hands gripped her backside. I relished the feel of her firm flesh against my fingers. Helena was softly moaning at the feel of us rising up off the couch together. My legs were shaky as I held her close to me, her body wrapped around mine, walking us into our bedroom. I felt the bed bump lightly against my knees.

Gently laying her on top of the duvet, I kept my body pressed against hers as I lay on top of her. Feeling Helena's radiating heat entwine with mine, I rolled my hips into hers, trapping her legs between mine as she gave a half-hearted attempt to shy away. As my fingers slipped under the hem of her nightgown, sliding up her warm thigh, Helena rasped into my neck, "No, my love, we must wait till the Binding. It is what we have agreed upon."

"Mo Ghra, there has to be, something we can do... " I replied, groaning into her sweet skin, my hip rubbing against a spot that had my love digging her nails into my back. "Yes," Helena moaned out as she managed to wrap one leg around mine. Canting my hips into hers, I bit and nipped at her neck.

"Don't...Please...Myka, stop." Feeling Helena's hands pushing against my chest, her soft pleas halted all that I was feeling.

Helena cupped my cheeks in her hands, I watched as her panting subsided to slow gasps of air. "My love, we have to stop; I have to stop. I am afraid if we carry on, I will no longer be able to control myself," Helena said.

I turned my head as I felt the pain of rejection from her. "Fine, whatever you desire, Helena," I replied, the last of my words coming out harsher than I realized. I grabbed my robe, struggling to put it on as I rushed out of the bedroom. Helena's pleas to stay fell upon my deaf ears.

I grabbed the whiskey bottle out of the cupboard as I slammed the cupboard door behind me.

The diary fell out as the cupboard door bounced open again. I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I looked at the closed bedroom door, then at the diary that lay on the counter, seemingly mocking my frustration. I knew Helena was right to halt us. "She knows me better then I know myself," I sighed. I knew I would regret not waiting until after the Binding to consummate our love.

As I sat down, pouring the whiskey into one of Helena's teacups, I thought to myself, what if Helena hadn't stopped us. What next? Sam had been the only one I had ever had carnal relations with. And to be honest, it was halfhearted with him, at best. What if I wasn't good enough to please Helena? What do I do...to please her?

I heard another soft thump as I looked behind me. Another book had fallen, this time on top of the diary. The Ancient Greek book. "Okay, you want my attention that much? Let's see what all this is about," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed my glasses from the side of the couch, remembering the Algebra book that was with the others. "Okay, Anne Lister, let's see what is so damn important," I whispered as I read through the books. After an hour of jumping back and forth between books, I was finally able to break the code in the diary.

I blushed as I read some of the passages. Besides her detailed accounts of being a woman landowner who fought against discrimination, she had also gone into great detail of her love for women and exactly how she loved them. I gulped at some of the more detailed passages.

I put the books away, grabbed the bottle and walked outside to the porch as thoughts swirled through my head. I sat back as I sipped my drink. "Well, at least now I have some idea of how to show my love to Helena, physically." I smiled to myself. Idle thoughts of not being good enough for Helena which had lain dormant in the back of my mind, started coming forward.

I had no idea how long I had been out on the porch, not caring really as I gulped back another shot of whiskey out of one of the teacups Helena had brought with her. I turned the bone china in my hand, looking at the intricate pattern that adorned the delicate cup. My fingers wrapped around the thick glass neck of the bottle that sat next to me on the wooden steps. I shook my head at the contrast of the thick Irish glass bottle in one, compared to the feel of the delicate, refined cup in my other.

"I am such an ass," I whispered to myself as I tilted the bottle back. How the hell could such a refined "Lady" like Helena ever want to have anything to do with an Irish Heathen like me. "I'm not even sure if I can please her physically," I thought out loud. "Just because it's in the diary doesn't mean that I can do… that! And she is Lady Helena Wells; I am just..." I muttered as I paced the porch, looking out at the trees. "Hell, I am just Myka Bering, a damn common apple tree farmer," I said as I sat back down on the porch.

I frowned to myself as I watched the moonlight dance off the fine china cup in my hand. My brow furrowed at the thought of my words. "Damn it," I said as I threw the cup toward the Orchard. I heard the china shatter against the thick trunk of one of the apple trees.

"Well, that was uncalled for. That was a family heirloom. If you wish to take out your frustrations, then yell at me." Startled by Helena's voice, I turned to see her standing in her silk robe, leaning against the frame of the door. The moonlight glowed off of her thigh that was peeking through her robe, and caused my mind to wonder how that silken skin would feel against my cheek.

But then what? Would she like it if I kissed and slid my tongue over her thigh like I do against her neck? Should I use my teeth? She seemed to enjoy it when I used my teeth to pull and tug at ... I shook my head , trying to repress the feel of doubts of me being the best wife for my Mo Ghra. Out of reflex, I snarked out to hide my feelings of being less then able to please her."Nothing less than the best for a Lady" I mumbled as I raised the bottle to my lips.

I felt the bottle still just before the harsh liquid hit the back of my throat. "What the.." I said as I let her take the bottle away from my hand. My brain was now clouded with fears and self doubt and a bit too much whiskey. Reaching for the porch beam to steady myself, I saw Helena dart for my arm, trying to steady me before I reached the beam. I wrenched my arm from her hand as I stumbled to the steps. "I don't need your help," I mumbled as I fell to the floor when Helena let go of my arm.

"As you wish; I will not help you," Helena said as she handed the bottle back to me. "But, Christina will need you tomorrow. I would prefer if you slept in a bed. I am sure the sight of you in the morning, having slept on the wooden planks of this porch would give her a fright."

I lowered the bottle from my mouth. "Fine, but only for the Little Miss," I slurred as Helena guided me toward the bedroom. "No, let go of me," I said as I tried to wrench my arm from hers.

Helena spun me around, or maybe it was the room that spun. Holding my face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressed my cheeks. "My love, I wish I knew what has upset you." Helena sighed as she gently kissed my lips.

"I'm scared, Mo Ghra, what if I can't please you, the way you desire, ever?" I said with a shaky breath as I steadied my head against her forehead.

Helena put her hand over mine, guiding our hands to rest over her chest. I felt the beats of her heart under my palm. Her head moved to the side of mine, whispering next to my ear, "My dear, sweetest Myka. We shall discover each other's desires, together."

I pulled my face back so our eyes met. A bit of mirth filled those chocolate orbs as she confessed, "I am not as worldly as you assume I am." Helena smiled.

"I would never begin to assume any such thing, being the world traveler that you are." I smirked.

Helena entwined her arms around my neck as she pulled our bodies flush. Her lips were just a breath away from mine as we leaned toward one another. She grasped my head with her hands, our kiss deepening with every caress of her tongue against mine. I pulled away, breathless. "The Binding cannot come soon enough."

Helena helped me to the couch, tucking the blanket under my chin, I sighed at the coolness of the leather on my left cheek, while my right was bathed by warm, soft lips.

* * *

"Miss Myka...are you asleep?" I felt the little hand against my cheek, the soft words starting to pound in my head. I cracked one eye open, watching as Helena picked up the little Miss.

"Leave Myka alone, darling. She is not feeling herself," Helena said, cocking an eyebrow as she looked at me.

I pushed myself up with one arm, trying to focus on my surroundings. There in the corner, near the hearth was Claudia, a pipe in one hand and a stone from the hearth in the other.

"Hey, now that Sleeping Beauty is awake, can we get down to making some serious noise?" Claudia asked as I watched Helena setting the table, slicing a few of those "Mangos" she is so fond of.

"Claudia, put that pipe down and come sit at the table. Do not make me tell you twice," Helena said as she put the juice and plate of fruit in front of the little Miss. "Come, my love, you need something before you leave," Helena said, kissing me gently as she helped me over to the table.

"Ewww.." both girls said in unison as they watched us.

I watched the three of us eating around the table, while I tried to not let on to the pounding inside my head. I forced a smile as the pain in my head throbbed. Christina went on and on to Claudia about all the things she and I were going to do today. I saw Helena pour a small shot of whiskey into my coffee. Bringing it over to me, as she set it down, Helena gave me quick kiss on my lips. "A bit of Irish coffee for that hard head of yours." Helena winked as she sat down with the rest of us.

After breakfast, I left Claudia and Helena to their mad scientist shenanigans at the cottage. Helena whispered as she kissed Christina in my arms,"You will take good care of the little one and yourself; promise me, my darling."

I wiped a bit of soot from Helena's cheek. "I promise, Mo Ghra," I replied as I kissed her goodbye. I lifted Christina up onto Tilly, cradling her little body into mine, while waving goodbye to Helena as we rode to my family's manor.

XXX

"Chrissy, you are growing like a weed!" Claudia's sister said as we both came inside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Charlotte as I put the little Miss down and looking around the house.

"Kevin has gone to town with Tracy, something about helping to organize things and shopping for some nonsense for the dance. I think your father is in the study with Mr. Neilson," the housemaid said as she scooped Christina up. "How would you like some freshly baked scones?" She asked as the little Miss giggled in her arms.

"Charlotte, can you get some tea for us?" I heard my father say, nodding to me as he and Artie were heading for the front door. "I'll meet up with you later at the town square," my dad told him as he let the foreman out. "Well now, don't you look like hell, Myka," my dad said as he took a bottle out of the cabinet.

"And a Good Morning to you, too, Father," I snarked as he handed me a glass.

"I will get the buggy brought around so we can head to town. I need you to get started on setting up the dance floor and stage in the town square. I want it perfect when I make my announcement of Wells as Re'alta for the Harvest Dance," my dad said as he eyed me over the rim of his glass. "You will make sure Wells is there for it?" he asked.

I sighed into my glass. "Yes, Father, I will make sure _Helena_ is there," I said, scrunching my nose at the whiskey in the glass.

I was grateful when Charlotte came in with the tea. Christina followed close behind her, and grabbed and hugged my leg. "Feeling better, Miss Myka?" she said, smiling up at me.

"Yes, little Miss" I said as I poured the rest of the whiskey into the cup of tea, the housekeeper giving me a slight grin as she set the the tray down. I gave Christina a hug and a kiss on her cheek, waving back to her as Charlotte left with Christina in tow.

"You have a real fondness for that little girl, don't you?" my father asked as he watched my face soften as the little girl came back in the room.

"I love her like she was my own, Dad," I blurted out. I straightened my shoulders as I watched a strange look cross over my fathers face.

"I had hoped you would give me my firstborn grandchild," my dad said as we both sipped our tea. Pouring a hefty shot into my cup, he added, "Drink up girl...I mean…Myka." I put the cup down, shaking my hand, no. "I've enough"

I laid my hand on my dad's shoulder. "It's okay; I know what you mean, Father. Christina is like my own daughter," I said as I hugged her as she sat next to me. "I would protect her with my life," I added as I kissed her on the head. I got up off the couch to head up the stairs.

"Myka, um...do you need any help?" my father asked as he looked at me.

"No dad, I just need to get a few of Mema's things and I will be right down. Look after Christina for me?" I asked as I headed upstairs. He nodded as he hugged Christina closer to him.

After I had found my grandmother's ring and Binding rope, and stuffed them deep in my pockets, I headed back downstairs. I stood on the last rung as I watched my father bouncing Christina on his knee. Charlotte and I looked at each other as my Father fawned over the little Miss. Christina giggled as my dad raised and bucked her on his knee.

"Miss Myka, Mumma!" Christina squealed as I scooped her up in my arms, then giving her a kiss on her head as I smiled at my dad.

"Well now, are my girls ready to go to town?" My dad asked as he put on his coat. I looked at my dad as he put his hat on top of the little Miss' head, smiling as he looked at her. Pushing the brim of the hat up on Christina, he said, "Well, come on girls, things to do." Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, giving me a smile when she closed the door.

When we were heading to town, I felt a tug at my pocket. Looking down, I saw a small bit of the Binding rope sticking out of my pocket that my father was pulling at. "So, something I should know about, Myka?" my dad asked me.

My heart started to pound at the thought of him finding out. I looked at him, his head facing forward as he guided the buggy into town. "No, nothing at all," I said with a shaky breath as I stuffed the rope further down in my pocket.

"Here, little one, hold these reins" My dad said as he showed Christina how to hold the leather straps. "You need to know how to drive a Buggy." He smiled as the little Miss gave him a serious face, listening to the instructions my father was giving her.

Kissing Christina's head, I whispered "thank you" to my dad as the three of us continued into town.

As we met up with the town folks, Dad helped Christina and me down from the buggy, both of us thanking him as he set off to meet with Artie on the other side of the square. Setting up the dance floor and tents took all day, the volunteers and I stopping once in awhile for short breaks. I would glance across the square occasionally, catching my father watching Christina and me.

That afternoon, after my dad had dropped us off at the family manor, I held the reins as I walked Tilly back to the cottage. Christina was sitting tall in the saddle, beaming and waving to Claudia, who was leaving the cottage. "Hey Chrissy! Look at you, riding all by yourself," Claudia said as the little girl jumped down, landing in her arms. "Myka, you are so going to have the greatest bathroom, this side of the English Channel" Claudia told me as she put Christina down and grinned at me. "Enjoy that hot water," she added, winking at me as she tried to back away. I smacked her on the arm as Christina giggled at our antics.

"Come along you two, supper is getting cold."

I turned at the sound of that heavenly voice, my breath catching as I gazed upon her beauty. Her arms were crossed over the wool vest I so love her wearing, as she leaned against the door to our home. I put Christina down, the little Miss running inside to her room after giving her Mum a quick peck on the cheek.

I pulled Helena inside, spinning her around and pushing her against the door. "I heard a rumor that there may be hot, running water in this cottage." My words ghosted against her lips as I pressed my body against hers.

"And I shall confirm those rumors..." Helena said, kissing my neck between words, "when we christen the aforementioned cottage..." Helena continued, moaning out the last part as my fingers worked their way under her shirt and slid down the smooth skin of the small of her back,

"after the Binding and Harvest Dance tomorrow," we finished together, moaning our pleasure as our lips met.

"Mummy, I'm hungry."

After we finished dinner and tucked the little Miss into bed, we got ready for bed. "Our last night together before the Binding at dawn." I said as Helena smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Our little one could not stop talking about how your father let her drive you three into town today," Helena said as she led me into our bedroom.

"They were both quite smitten with each other," I said as I folded and put away my clothes from the day.

Helena held the Duvet up for me as I climbed into bed. I sighed into her shoulder as I wrapped myself around her warm body. "Dad saw the Binding rope in my pocket," I said.

Helena kissed my head as she hugged me closer. "And?" Helena whispered.

"And he was there when Christina called me Mumma."

I felt Helena smile on my head as she sighed. "She called you Mumma?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Well, it is finally here. The Binding, I hope this lives up to all of everyones expectations. I will write a M-rated one-shot of the "Honeymoon" and post it in my Special Request II story after the next chapter, if there is enough interest for that. So feedback on that idea is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing of SyFy.**

* * *

I could barely sleep that night, knowing we would soon be bound, heart and soul, at the break of dawn. I slowly slid my arm out from under Helena's sleeping form. Careful not to wake her, I traced my finger lightly across her forehead, brushing away an errant lock of her silken dark hair, and smiling at the peaceful look gracing her face.

I dressed in the other room, running my hand over the now warm pipes that Helena and Claudia had put in behind the hearth that ran into the bathroom. I splashed some warm water over my face as I smiled at the thought of us bathing together, enveloped in the warmth of the water and our love.

Claudia stirred on the couch as I was heating up the coffee pot and tea kettle."What time is it?" Claudia groaned as she sat at the table.

"It's almost four, another two hours before dawn." I said as I put the mug of coffee down in front of her.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I needed this. Just leave the pot here" Claudia said as she wrapped her hands around the mug.

"What time did you sneak in here last night?" I asked as I sipped my coffee, watching the girl slowly come to life with each gulp.

"Don't remember really, sometime after Artie kicked us all out after rehearsal. Do you want me to get Crissy ready?" Claudia said, her mouth never leaving the lip of the mug.

"Yes, please. I need to go hook up Tilly to the cart and wake Helena. I will drop you and the little Miss off when I pick up Pete," I said as I got up, readying Helena's tea.

XXX

I sat next to Helena's sleeping form, marveling at her beauty that rivaled Aphrodite herself. Setting the teacup down on the bedside table, I leaned forward, lightly brushing my lips on her forehead. My goddess slowly stirred, her arms wrapping around my waist, pulling me flush to her body on the bed. Helena's eyes were still closed as she tilted her head, ours lips meeting as she whispered against them, "Is it time, my love?"

"Almost, Mo Ghra. You need to get ready," I whispered. "Claudia is taking care of Christina, and I need to go get Tilly ready," I said as I tried to get up.

Helena squeezed her arms tighter around my waist as she rolled us both over. Her sweet lips caressing my bottom lip as our bodies pressed together. My breath quickened as our tongues danced together.

A soft moan escaping from me as she broke our kiss, her lips never left my skin as she traced her warm, soft lips down my throat. "Good morning, my love."

The reverberation of her words against my sensitive neck caused my hips to press into hers. My hands, acting on their own accord, pressed against the small of her back. "Good Morning, Mo Ghra," I panted out in short breaths. The pleasure of her against me drove my passion to match every movement of her hips with mine.

"Not yet, darling. There will be all the time in world for that," Helena rasped as she pressed forcefully back into my hips with hers. "When the Binding is complete," she said, watching with a seductive grin on her face as I groaned my displeasure at her teasing.

"Not nice, Wells," I growled as I untangled my limbs from hers.

"That is Mrs. Wells-Bering, thank you very much," Helena sniffed as she sat up.

"Not yet, and not ever" I said as Helena arched one of those perfectly sculpted eyebrows of hers at me and sipped her tea. "That is, if you do not get ready to leave," I smugly said to her as I leaned down, ghosting my lips across hers. "And it will be Mrs. Bering-Wells."

XXX

Any other morning, on any other given day, it would have been nearly impossible to accomplish what we had just done: getting everyone up and dressed hours before dawn, heading toward the warehouse. But this was a special day, the beginning of a new, wonderful life. I smirked to myself as I turned my head back to check on the two sleeping girls in the back of the cart. I gave Helena a soft, lingering kiss as she handed my mug to me. "Here darling, let me hold the reins while you enjoy that vile swill of yours." Helena smirked as she ran her hands gently over mine before grasping the leather straps.

Pete had come outside when we pulled up. His mouth was full with a turnover. "ems sho appie eish udon sheep," Pete mumbled, a few flakes of the pastry falling from his mouth as he helped lift the two sleeping girls out of the back of the cart.

"Good Morning to you, too, Mr Lattimer," Helena said, then leaned over to me as she helped Pete into the cart. "What did he say?" Helena whispered to me.

"He said he was so happy that he couldn't sleep," I responded as I waved to Amanda.

"Here, Helena, there are a few things in this basket to tide us over, and what's on top is for you and Myka." Amanda smiled as Helena set it on her lap. On the top of the basket there were two headbands, both made out of lilies and wildflowers. "They are for the both of you, for a happy, fruitful life together."

"Thank you, Amanda, I cannot begin to thank you for all you have done," Helena said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Amanda stepped on the rung, Pete helping her into the back of the cart, then joining her there.

Helena gave me a quizzical look then turned to Amanda. "What…? Are you joining us? What about the children?" Helena stammered.

"Claudia is staying to look after everyone. I am coming with you," Amanda said as Helena and I turned to face the couple in back. "I know that Pete is standing as Myka's One..." Amanda started, tentatively, then paused as she noticed Helena had turned her face away.

"Helena?" Amanda started again, "Who is standing as your One?"

Helena bowed her head. Amanda could see the tears starting to fall down Helena's cheeks. I took Helena's hand. "I thought...," Helena said, "I hoped… but knew deep down, that Charles would never come around, but…" Helena shook her head. "No one," Helena whispered. "I have no one."

Amanda could not let her pain continue. "Well, Helena, it would be my honour to stand as your One, if that is acceptable to you?"

Helena looked up and back, first at Amanda in surprise, then at me. Helena gingerly slapped me on my shoulder "Did you have this planned? "

"Noooo!" I said in utter surprise,"this is all Amanda."

"Will you have me?" Amanda continued. Amanda's eyes pleaded with Helena's. "Let me do this for you. I haven't known you long, but in this short time, I have grown to like you and Christina both."

All of us started to wipe the tears away as Helena said she would be honoured to have Amanda as her One.

"Okay, enough of this lovey dovey stuff," Pete said, grabbing a turnover from the basket on Helena's lap. "The sun is getting ready to come up and we need to get you two crazy kids hitched."

XXX

The purple and red hues were just starting to peek over the horizon as all of us got out of the cart. Mrs. Frederic was standing by the stream under the giant willow. She nodded and held out her hand toward the both of us.

Amanda put the floral headbands on both of us, then kissing our cheeks. Helena and I stood, hand in hand in front of the Sage as Pete and Amanda stood on either side of us. The four of us knelt on the cool morning grass as The Sage recited an old Gaelic prayer.

As we stood again, my eyes were transfixed on Helena. The light was just breaking through the tree's leaves, illuminating the flowers in her hair and the softness of her eyes. Birds were chirping as the skippers started their morning dance on the wildflowers surrounding us. Pete handed the Binding rope to the Sage as she began.

"Do you, Myka Bering and Helena Wells, come here voluntarily to enter this union?"

We both nodded and said "Yes, we do." Our eyes locked in a lovers embrace.

"Please hold hands. Peter, the Binding rope." We joined our our wrists, feeling each other's pulses beating as one.

"The couple are bound by their love and commitment for one another. Like the rope, the two ends, they are two individuals, yet they are as one."

I gave Helena a soft smile as Mrs. Frederic placed the rope over our hands, ready to be draped for the first time.

"Honour and respect one another, willing always to make this commitment to each other."

We both said "I will," together. The Sage made the first drape of the rope over our wrists.

"Be present in difficult and challenging times, growing strong together in this union."

"We will." The second drape of the rope was laid over our wrists.

"You two will share each other's laughter and joy."

"We will." we both smiled as the third drape was laid over our wrists.

"You will share in the brightness and the positive."

"We will." The fourth drape was made around our wrists.

"Bring peace and harmony."

"We will." The fifth drape was made by the Sage.

"When you falter, have the courage and commitment to remember these promises with an open heart."

"We will," we both said. Our eyes met, and our hearts were as one as the sixth and final drape was laid over our wrists.

"This ceremony, in ways unseen, will greatly strengthen your union. Recall your words and intentions often. Let them guide and support you throughout your years together."

We both stood there, nether speaking, as I felt my soul bond with Helena's. "Mo Ghra," I whispered as I gently caressed her cheek. Helena then held my hand in hers. "My love, my one." Helena whispered as she gently kissed our bonded hands.

Sliding the rings on each of our fingers. "You are mine, as I am yours." we said in unison.

"Okay, Mykes, kiss the bride already," Pete said, Amanda slapping him on the back of the head. "Shh"

XXX

Helena and I sat in the back of the cart as we headed back to drop off Pete and Amanda. Helena was seated between my legs, pressed against my back as both of us leaned back against the cart. Helena rubbed my arms that were wrapped around her waist. Her fingers rubbing and turning the gold band on my finger.

I brushed the hair away from her neck with my nose, kissing the sweet skin of her neck, tracing the goosebumps I caused with the tip of my tongue. I felt Helena reach her hand back around my neck, her fingers caressing the nap of my neck, turning my head so our lips would meet. We halted just before our lips touched, both of us breathing in the other's soft, warm breaths.

"I love you, Mo Ghra," I ghosted against her lips.

"As I love you," she replied.

"Hey hey hey, save that for the honeymoon, you two. Kids at three o'clock, Mykes" Pete's words caused both our heads to turn around. We were nearing their home.

"The honeymoon does not start until tomorrow, when we reach the island," I said as I smacked Pete on his backside.

"Hey, that hurt! " Pete whined "serves you right" Amanda smirked as she got down from the cart.

The kids were running around near the porch as Claudia was sitting on the stoop, the little Miss in her lap, showing Christina how to play the guitar.

"Oh MY GOD….Let me see!" Claudia yelled as she and Christina ran toward us.

"Mummy, Mumma!" Christina squealed as I scooped her up in my arms, the three of us hugging.

I felt a pull at my left hand. Setting the little Miss down, who was then enveloped by her mother, I let Claudia pull me away from the others as her fingers never let go of mine. "You two really did it! I am so happy for you Myka." Claudia said as she hugged me.

"Don't forget, your dad wants you at the Harvest Dance, dressed to the nines in a few hours. You and I are going to perform that song you used to sing at all the dances when you were just a kid. And remember, after Pete drops you off at the cottage, he will be back in a few hours to collect you two." Claudia said with a wink and nudge. I rolled my eyes as we walked to the others.

XXX

"Really, darling, I didn't know you sang? " Helena said as she closed the cottage door behind us, having said our goodbyes to Pete after he dropped us off.

"So, Mrs. Wells-Bering, are there any other little hidden gems about you that I should be made aware of?" Helena smirked, her voice growing lower with each word. I felt her lust dripping off each word, and I was swallowing, hard, as she backed me up towards the kitchen counter. I felt every predatory step Helena made toward me. Suddenly, all my bravado and Irish bravery had abandoned me. I felt like a fattened chicken, trapped by the fox in the hen house as my backwards retreat was halted by the counter.

"It's...it is Bering-Wells..." I began to stammer, trying to find some semblance of a backbone. Helena pressed against me. The fire from her hands burning into my soul as her hands ran slowly down my sides.

"Yes, darling…" she agreed, pulling my shirt from my trousers, "Mrs. Bering-Wells…" she continued, the tips of her fingers running lightly along my waist, "will get..." She said as she unbuttoned my shirt, "everything…" she whispered into my ear, then gently tugging my lob with her teeth, " that she so desires." Helena growled against my neck, her body pressing mine further back against the counter until my head thumped against the cupboard. Her hands starting slipping my shirt down my shoulders, kissing slowly at every inch of skin she exposed. "You are my heavenly creature," Helena moaned as she ran her lips and tongue between my breasts.

I choked back a gasp as her fingers slipped under my pants, almost ripping them down as my knees buckled under me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. It felt as if Helena had sucked all the oxygen out of my lungs as I pulled my knees to my chest. I started to tremble at the thought of all I was feeling, But I couldn't. I felt panicked and scared, all my emotions jumbled as I tried desperately to catch my breath.

"I can't… Helena...please," I stammered as she fell to her knees. Helena tilted my chin up as gently as if a feather was her finger. Tears started to roll down my cheeks as I tried to control my sobbing. "Mo Ghra, I am so sorry" I sobbed out between tears and gasps for air.

"Myka, my love, it's alright. I would never impose my desire upon you if you will it not," Helena whispered, her eyes wide with worry as she gently stroked my cheek. "My love, it is okay. We do not have to do anything you do not wish." Helena said, the pleading look in her eyes escaping me. "I am so sorry… I… you"

Helena grasped my cheeks. "My love, Myka, what was that song you used to sing at the Harvest Dance? Sing it to me now, my darling."

I was so startled by her request. I tried to catch my breath and remember the words. Slowly, I started to recall the old song "Those Evening Bells."

I started to hum as she lifted me off the floor of the kitchen. As she undressed both of us, I kept humming the song, not realising she had started to fill up the tub. As she helped me in, pulling me against her body in the warm water, I felt the warmth of her skin next to mine. When I finished the song I felt another wave of panic, realizing where we were and what led up to it.

"Shhh, my love, just relax," Helena whispered in my ear, pulling me gently back into her embrace.

We lay together in the soothing water, Helena humming to me softly as my body and my mind started to relax. My breathing became steadier and calmer as Helena held me close against her. "I am so sorry" I whispered. "I dont know why I panicked. I desire you, Helena, us. I wanted our first time to be perfect." I sighed as I shook my head. "And when you, we, had nothing to impede or hold us back..." I ran my hands over her arms that were wrapped around my waist, "all my fears of not being able to please you came rushing back," I stammered out.

"My exquisite, sweet Myka. You have all this pent up...frustration, fears of this moment between us." Helena whispered in my ear, then placing gentle kisses along my shoulder as I felt her arm embracing my body tighter into hers. "This expectation you have has burdened you, unnecessarily." Helena hummed into my neck. I felt my body relaxing into hers as I felt her other hand gently caressing my thigh.

I let out a sigh and melted further into her body as I felt the back of her fingernails lightly scraping up the skin of my inner thigh. Lost in that caress, my thighs were spreading a bit further apart as her fingers journeyed gently further, and a soft moan escaped from the back of my throat as I relaxed more into her soft form. Her light kisses on my skin became intoxicating, a drug that there was no escaping. I leaned my head to the side so my love could reach her moist lips farther upon my neck. My breath hitched as I felt her fingers slowly seeking out my most intimate place, moaning my approval as I turned my head to meet those heavenly lips.

"Yes, my love. Give yourself over to me," Helena whispered near my mouth as I panted and started to shake, feeling this tidal wave of pleasure washing over me. I gasped for breath, stars had filled my vision as I felt myself gravitate outside of my body. Her strong arms anchoring me, keeping me tethered to our love. We rested there until I could again breathe.

When my mind could focus again, all I wanted to do was to please my love. I turned in her arms, my one hand curling around the back of her neck, while I pressed hot kisses against her lips, tracing under and across her jaw, then her neck, then down between her breasts. Using one hand, I reached up to one breast, pulling, kissing, teasing one nub while my mouth slid unhurriedly over to the other. Slowly kissing around the second peak, my hand continued teasing, pulling and loving the first.

"Yes, my love," Helena moaned. I barely heard her gasp in my ear as I felt our bodies melding into one. Her thighs squeezed against my hips as I felt her fingers gripping at the lower part of my back, guiding me to the position which felt best.

Helena was shaking in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist, her breath ragged and heated as she bit and tugged at my earlobe. My hand gripped the edge of the tub as my hips matched her every rhythm. "Yes" Helena rasped out as our bodies shuttered together. My mouth hovering just above hers, our breaths, our very essence mingling with one anothers.

XXX

I watched through heavy lids as Helena wrapped my one dress around her. "Do you know how I dreamed of you in this" Helena said as I watched her gently caress my dress against her bare, heavenly form .

"No, Mo Ghra, tell me," I said as I leaned up on one elbow, clutching the bedsheet to my bare chest.

After we had sated each other, we had fallen into bed together, our bodies wrapping around each other as we lounged under the warm sheets. Time had stood still as we held each other, caressing and whispering words of love and devotion. We had agreed that we would wait till the evening, after the dance, to explore our desires further, unrushed from heated urgences.

Helena had pulled the vermillion dress out of our closet. "When I first came here, to care for you when you were sick, I was hanging my clothes up with yours, and I brushed this dress against my cheek. I dreamt of you dancing, laughing in this at some cotillion," Helena said, dropping the silk from her face. Her dark, obsidian eyes locked on mine as she sauntered towards me, the dress firmly grasped in her hand. "Please, my love, wear this to the dance, so I may gaze upon the beauty that is you."

I gave Helena a smirk as I grasped the dress in her hands, spinning my finger for her to turn around while I changed. Helena stood, her back toward me as she crossed her arms over her bare chest. "Really, darling, we are now bonded, our souls, our bodies." I could hear the pout crossing her lips as I pulled the dress over me.

"Be that as it may, Mrs. Bering-Wells, but I will feel more at ease after our honeymoon," I said as I tried to lace up the front of the dress.

Helena let out a huff as she turned around, starting to lace up my dress. "Really, darling, what good is it for me to be your wife if I can not gaze upon your beauty in all its glory?" Helena replied, sounding almost like an insolent child that had had her favorite doll taken from her. "Instead, I am reduced to covering my eyes, like a common chambermaid, while you dress." My lips could not control the gravitational pull to her pouting mouth. I traced my finger over a freckle on her breast, sliding slowly until I tilted up her chin, her eyes softening as my lips caressed hers.

"Come on you two, the honeymoon is not until tomorrow." The banging and Pete's yelling at the door broke us apart.

"Damn it, Pete," I cursed under my breath as I went to open the door. "We will be ready in a few minutes," I said as I tried to close the door.

Pete stuck his foot in between the door and frame, letting himself in. "Wowser, Mykes, you look…." I glared at Pete as he opened and closed his mouth. "You look beautiful Myka." Pete said as he kissed my cheek.

I could not control my smile from Pete's words. I poured us both a cup of tea, motioning for him to sit down with me at the table. Before the words left his mouth, I put a plate of scones in front of him as I sat down. "Helena is getting ready, so we have a few minutes. " I said as I tied my hair up, watching Pete devour the scones.

After a few minutes, I tired of watching Pete stuff his face. I got up, straightening my hair and smoothing down my dress as I poured another cup for us. "How did Christina fair?" I asked as Pete brought the empty plate to the sink.

"She is a great kid, Mykes. Behaved like the proper little lady that she is. I'm scared she will start rubbing off on the others." Both Pete and I laughed as I brushed crumbs off his suit.

"Look at you, just a hour away from Amanda and you are already a mess." I smirked as I straightened out his tie.

"Hey, I am a handsome mess, Mykes. Besides, you know how I hate wearing these monkey suits."

"Mr Latimer, you look ever so much the gentleman in your suit. Quite dashing, dare I say," I heard Helena say as both Pete and I turned around. My breath was stolen and my heart began to swell with love and adoration as I gazed upon Helena in a simple, but becoming dress, the dark blue highlighting her delicate, pale skin. Her hair was in a simple updo.

"HG, you look…" Pete stammered out, his eyes never leaving Helena.

"Hey! Eyes front and center," I said as I slapped the back of his head.

"Ouch, Mykes, what is with you women and all the head slaps?"

Helena and I both smirked. "Well, now. Shall we take our leave?"

"You both look great," Pete beamed as he held out both arms, escorting us to the awaiting buggy.


End file.
